Queen and Smoak
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: Five years ago, Oliver was stranded on Lian Yu, but he wasn't alone. A certain IT girl was there, as well. Stranded, they turn to each other, and create a bond that no one would have ever expected. This is their tale. Starting from Season 1 and moving forward. AU.
1. Rescued

**I know, I've got another story in the works, but I promise that one is going to be finished, really soon. This story has been on the back burner for a few months now, and I finally decided to publish it!**

**I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Please remember to review at the end!**

* * *

**~Present~**

They saw the boat in the distance, and with a simple squeeze of her hand, he ran through the brush with her following closely behind.

She stopped a few feet behind him, and watched him light the fire on the shore. Wrapping her arms around her body, she inhaled deeply.

He slowly turned around, and approached her. "Are you ready?" He asked, bending his head to gaze into her eyes.

She licked her lips, and slowly nodded her head. "As I ever will be," She answered, giving a small smile.

He smiled, and lifted his right hand to caress her face, gently. "Let's go home." He whispered, searching her eyes.

She leaned into his hand, and smiled. "Finally," She whispered, wrapping her left arm around his waist, as he followed suit with his right, securing her to his side.

They sat in silence as they were wrapped up in blankets, and given food, wishing they could make it to civilization soon.

She turned her head, and found him staring straight ahead. She knew without asking what he was thinking about. Leaning her head over, she laid it on his shoulder, placing her right hand on his forearm.

She felt him relax underneath her touch, and she smiled, despite everything that happened. She smiled.

They were taken to the hospital when they arrived at Starling City, with him not wanting her out of his sight. They had been through too much to be separated now.

She had placed her hand on his chest, letting him know she would return, and followed the nurse to her room.

After an examination, the doctor told her she was in good physical health considering everything that she had been through. In her mind, she told him he had no idea what she had been through. Instead, she asked if she could return to him, and watched as the doctor deliberated, and finally nodded his head.

The moment she entered the room, she was engulfed in his arms, and felt her body melt into his embrace.

"We're home, Oliver." She whispered, pulling back to look into his eyes.

He smiled, and brushed his hand over her face. "Yeah," He whispered, kissing her forehead, gently.

They heard the doctor outside the door, and another voice. She felt Oliver stiffen, slightly, and she placed her right hand on his chest, trying to give him comfort.

The door opened, but neither turned around, until his name was called.

Slowly, they turned, and she let go of him as he approached his mother.

"Oliver," Moira whispered, tearfully.

He paused for only a second, and let a small smile cross his face. "Mom," He whispered, slowly moving towards his mom, and enveloped her in a hug.

"Oh, my boy, my boy." Moira whispered, over and over again in his ear.

She pulled back, and placed her hands on his face, and tears fell down her face. "You're home." She whispered, shaking her head.

He smiled, and nodded. "I'm home, mom." He whispered, holding her eyes.

Slowly turning his head, he stretched out his left hand, allowing her to come to his side. "Mom, this is a very good friend, Felicity Smoak." He remarked, gazing down into Felicity's eyes.

Moira watched the exchange, and smiled. "It's a pleasure, Felicity." She remarked, stretching out her right hand, allowing Felicity to take her hand in hers, for a small shake.

"Likewise," Felicity whispered, nodding her head.

"Mom, can she stay with us? She doesn't have a place to live." Oliver asked, after a moment.

Moira smiled, and slowly nodded. "There is plenty of room at the mansion." She returned, nodding her head.

Oliver smiled, and turned his gaze to Felicity, who smiled in return. Hidden in the depths of each other's eyes, they saw what Moira didn't recognize. They saw the pain of the past five years, and a hardened core in one of their souls, and the light, in the other, straining to break it.

**~X~**

Moira Queen watched her son hold onto the strange blonde, as if he was afraid to let her go, and something inside her told her that whatever they had been through on that island for five years, made them stronger.

She could see how much her son relied on the blonde, and even though his past didn't help the situation in Moira's mind, she could see that this blonde was different, and she was exactly what her son needed.

They made it to the mansion with Oliver's arm still wrapped around Felicity's waist, making sure that she was there by his side.

Oliver greeted his family with warmth affection, while Felicity stood back and watched. Moira stepped closer to her, and noticed how Felicity flinched at the closeness, but just sent the girl a warm smile.

"I had Raisa prepare a room for you, Felicity." Moira remarked, kindly. "It's next to Oliver's, if that's okay." She added, watching Felicity's eyes meet her, shyly.

"It's perfect. Thank you, Mrs. Queen." Felicity replied, softly, bowing her head.

Moira smiled, and nodded her head. Lowering her eyes, she saw a tiny scar on the side of Felicity's neck, and her heart nearly stopped. It looked like a burn, a very specific kind of burn, but she wasn't sure what.

Placing her hand gently on Felicity's arm, she felt the blonde stiffen for a brief moment, and then relaxed. "Is there anyone we could call for you, dear?" She asked, watching Felicity's eyes fill with tears.

Felicity shook her head. "No, thank you." She answered, politely.

At the question, Oliver moved closer to her, and Moira watched as Felicity seemed to blend into Oliver's side. She smiled, and gave her son a nod of approval. Whatever this girl's story was, for some reason, she was grateful that her son was helping her.

Oliver introduced Felicity to his sister, and smiled as Thea welcomed her with open arms. He turned his gaze to his mother, and watched as Moira leaned into Walter's side. He knew something was going on, and he wanted to know what.

**~X~**

That night Felicity sat next to Oliver at the dinner table, with Thea on the other side of her, and listened to his best friend Tommy Merlyn talk about Super Bowls and everything else that has happened since they disappeared.

Oliver snuck a glance towards Felicity, and smiled, comfortingly towards her as she listened to everyone around her.

Raisa, who had been coming around Oliver, tripped, and in a second Oliver caught her, and the bowl. In fluent Russian, Oliver told her it was alright, and there was no harm done when she apologized.

Felicity snuck glances towards the others, and noticed how shocked they seemed at his reaction and speech. Biting her bottom lip, she gazed at Oliver, and watched him nod, and answer Walter's question.

She toned out when Oliver made a mention of Walter sleeping with his mother. She lifted her eyes, and found him standing, and reached his left hand out towards her. Nodding her head, discreetly, she stood up, and nodded to the rest of them, taking his hand, and followed him out of the dining room towards their rooms.

She bowed her head as he entered his room, and followed him after. "That was interesting." She whispered, as he closed the door behind them.

He sighed, and slowly turned around. "I knew things would be different, but…" He began, slowly shaking his head.

She nodded, and pressed her hand to his chest. "Give it time, Oliver." She whispered, as he pulled her into his embrace.

"I'm sorry my mom asked about your family." He whispered, placing his lips on the top of her head.

She sighed, and wrapped her arms around his waist, securely. "She didn't know, Oliver. It's okay." She whispered, feeling his arms wrap around her back.

He sighed, and kissed her head once again. "Tomorrow, I'm going out with Tommy." He whispered, softly.

"I heard." She whispered in return.

He closed his eyes, and pulled back to gaze into her eyes. "Felicity," He began, searching her blue eyes. "I want you to come with us, but…"

"You need to go, and make amends." She finished, nodding her head.

He smiled, and placed his forehead on hers. "You always knew what I wanted to say, before I said it." He whispered, feeling her shoulders shrug.

"Perks of being stranded on an island with you," She remarked, feeling his lips touch her forehead, gently.

He shook his head, and pulled back to gaze into her eyes. "Is that the only reason?" He asked, softly, a slow smirk appearing on his face.

She smiled, and felt a blush appear on her face. "No, it's not." She whispered in a soft answer.

He bent his head, and softly rubbed his nose over hers. "You're safe now, Felicity." He whispered, feeling her melt against him.

"I know, Oliver." She whispered, lifting her face to his.

He smiled, and leaned ever so closely to brush his lips over hers. "Are you going to be alright tonight?" He asked, softly.

She lowered her eyes, and slowly nodded. "It'll be different." She answered, lifting her eyes to meet his.

He stroked her face, and sighed. "If you need to come to me…" He whispered, holding her eyes.

She smiled, and placed her right hand on his chest. "I know where to find you." She returned, lifting her face to kiss his lips. "Good night, Oliver." She whispered, stepping back, moving her right to his right hand, and held it as she stepped back towards the door.

"Good night, Felicity." He whispered, smiling softly as she left the room. The smile faded as the door closed, and his closed his eyes.

This would be the first time in five years they ever slept apart.

**~X~**

Felicity sat up from the floor, and gasped as she felt a disturbance in the other room. Standing up quickly, she rushed towards his room, and found the door opened. Shaking her head, she ran inside, and stopped Moira from touching Oliver as he groaned in his sleep.

"Let me," She whispered, bending beside him. Glancing at Moira, whose face was etched with worry, she turned back to Oliver, and softly touched his face. "Oliver," She whispered, feeling the rain beat down on the side of her face. "Oliver, wake up." She whispered, instantly reacting as he almost grabbed her to toss her on the floor.

Blocking his advance, she landed on her back, with his eyes becoming focused, causing him to blink several times.

"Felicity," He whispered, pulling his arm from her grip, and shook his head. "Oh, my Felicity," He whispered, pulling her up into his arms, and held her close.

She nodded, and ran her hand over the back of his head. Lifting her gaze to Moira, she nodded. "I'm here, Oliver. I'm here." She whispered, over and over again, not caring that the rain soaked her clothes.

Moira lifted her face to her husband, and leaned into his side. Her son was damaged, but from the sight of the blonde girl, she knew he was going to be alright. Bending down, she placed her hand on her son's back, and waited for Oliver to turn his head and looked at her.

Oliver flinched, and realized his mom had seen it all. "I'm sorry, mom." He whispered, shaking his head.

Moira smiled, and shook hers. "It's okay, Oliver." She returned, soothingly, wanting to make whatever he went through disappear.

He nodded, and reached for her, knowing that she wanted to hold him, and pulled her into his embrace.

That night, Felicity slept in his arms.

**~X~**

He stroked her face, gently, before Tommy came to pick him up, and smiled, tenderly. "Are you going to be alright?" He asked, searching her eyes.

Felicity nodded, and sighed. "I'll be fine." She replied, straightening his coat. "You go play catch up with Tommy." She added, lowering her eyes.

He lifted his left hand, and cupped it underneath her chin. "I'll be a phone call away if you need anything." He whispered, holding her eyes.

She smiled, and nodded. "I know." She whispered, placing her right hand on his chest. "Be careful." She whispered, worry leaking into her words.

He smiled, and kissed her forehead, longingly. "Always," He whispered, stepping back, and touched her face with his left hand.

She smiled, and watched him walk out of the house.

Two hours later, she heard that he had been kidnapped, and she prayed, prayed that he wouldn't kill the kidnappers.

The answer was no.

**~X~**

After he gave his statement to Detective Lance, he found her in his room with the window open, and staring out.

Her blonde hair was down, and flowed halfway down her back. She was wearing shorts and a tank, and looked relaxed as the wind blew her hair. She turned her head, and in her eyes, he saw what he needed to see.

Sighing, he closed the door, and approached her. "I'm sorry." He whispered, sitting down on the window bench next to her.

She shook her head, and placed her right hand on his arm. "From what you said, you had no choice, Oliver." She replied, shaking her head once again.

He sighed, and threaded his fingers through hers. "I saw Laurel." He whispered, feeling her hand clench under his.

She swallowed, and lowered her head. "And…" She barely whispered.

He tilted his head to the side, and gently pulled her into his lap. "She said she wished I had died instead of Sara."

She heard his distress, and placed her left hand on his chest. "You can't blame yourself for her death, Oliver." She whispered, placing her head on his chest.

He sighed, and placed his cheek on her head. "I know." He whispered, holding her close.

She sighed, and closed her eyes. She felt his right hand at her back, lazily drawing circles over her bare skin where her tank had ridden up.

"I found the perfect place." He whispered, hearing her moan.

"Did you?" She asked, lifting her face to look into his eyes.

He smiled, and nodded. "I figured we can go check it out tomorrow, if you like?" He asked, watching her eyes light up with the possibility.

"Anywhere with you," She vowed, watching him smile, and lean forward to kiss her lips.

**~X~**

She couldn't stop laughing as they ran down the street after escaping from Oliver's new bodyguard, John Diggle. It was the first time she had laughed since being rescued from the island.

Oliver chuckled with her, and shook his head, as he held her hand. They entered the building, and Felicity's eyes widened.

"Oh, Oliver, it's perfect." She replied, looking around. She turned, and saw his smile, and returned to him. "What?" She asked, placing her hands on his chest, as his hands rested on her lower back.

He shook his head, slowly. "You just look so beautiful when you get excited." He whispered, watching her blush.

She placed her forehead on his chest, and slowly shook her head. She felt his lips on the back of her head and she lifted her head as he turned them around, and walked towards the back door.

"There is a basement down here, where we can set up our operations." He replied, leading her down the stairs.

She nodded, and slowly looked around. "It's going to need some work." She remarked, walking around.

He nodded, and folded his arms over his chest. "Well, I figured we could fix it up in a few days, together." He added, watching her turn to look at him.

She smiled, moved towards him, her hips, swaying slightly in the knee length skirt she had borrowed from Thea, and the sweater top to match. "Together." She whispered, placing her hands on his chest.

He nodded, and placed his forehead on hers. "Always."

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION!Here is the format of the story: The chapters are going to be flipped a little. This is the way it's going to go. At the beginning of each chapter will be bold words either saying "Present" or "Five Years Ago" I'm saying this so there will be little confusion. Every other chapter will be a glimpse into Oliver and Felicity's past. If there are any questions, let me know, and I will do my best to explain it a little better!**

**I already have the next three chapters written, but I'm going to upload them each day, so there won't be a long wait to get a chapter!**

**Next Chapter: Five Years Ago: How they met!**

**Until Next Time...**


	2. Five Years Earlier: Meeting

**I'm in such a terrific mood for two reasons. One, this story is so well received by you readers that it amazes me! Two, I went to see the new Cinderella movie, and I LOVED it!**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME! :)**

**Please remember to review at the end!**

* * *

**~Five Years Earlier~**

**(Everything from Oliver's arrival to being taught by Yao Fei, and then captured by Edward Fyers happened like the show.)**

He was taken by the arm towards the large tent with a curly sandy brown haired man sitting at a desk. He turned his head, and saw a young woman sitting at a small table with a frown on her face. He caught her eyes, and saw the sadness in her depths.

His eyes held hers, and something told him that she was a prisoner here too.

Fyers smiled as he followed the eyes, and focused on the young man in front of him. "Pretty, isn't she?" He asked, turning his gaze to the blonde woman, who bowed her head in disgust.

Oliver swallowed, and watched as she glared at the man at the desk. Apparently there was no love lost there. "Who…who is she?" He asked in a stutter.

Fyers smiled, and snuck a glance towards the woman. "No one you need to concern yourself with." He remarked, leaning back in the chair.

Oliver swallowed, and glanced at the woman once more. He saw her turn her gaze to his, and saw her sympathy. Something about her drew him to her, and he didn't know why.

"I want to know about this man." Fyers remarked, watching Oliver's eyes glance at the photo he showed him, and stiffen slightly. He smirked, knowing that the boy knew the man in the picture.

"I've never seen him before." Oliver returned, shaking his head, slightly.

Fyers smiled, and let out a chuckle. "Now, you see, I can tell you are a poor liar." He remarked, leaning forward to place the photo on the table.

Oliver lifted his eyes, and slowly swallowed. "My family…is rich." He stuttered, giving a quick glance to the girl at the table. "They will pay whatever you want for my return." He added, shaking his head.

Fyers chuckled, and glanced at the girl. "Nice try, but I only want one thing." He began, moving a finger to the photo. "I know you know." He added, lowering his voice.

Oliver closed his mouth, and didn't say a word. How could he turn in a man who had saved his life, and started to teach him survival?

Fyers smirked, and leaned back. "I admire your loyalty, but it is misled." He stated, lifting his right hand. "Perhaps we can get the information in a different way."

Oliver heard the girl gasp, lowly, and glanced towards her. His heart stung in his chest as she displayed fear and horror in her eyes.

"You know what to do." Fyers remarked, smiling.

Oliver felt a hand grip his arm, and dragged him out of the tent, all the while he gazed into the blonde girl's blue eyes, and his heart hammered in his chest.

**~X~**

Oliver hung against the pole in the tent with his shirt sticking to him from the blood coming from his wounds. His bowed his head, and let out short breathes to calm down after the man with the black and yellow mask had tortured him with a long knife.

He heard someone enter, and slowly he braced himself. Opening his eyes, he found himself gazing into the eyes of the woman he had seen earlier. "Who…?" He began, watching her smile in a comforting way.

"My name is Felicity." She whispered, moving his shirt out of the way, and grimaced at his wounds. "Oh, God," She whispered, shaking her head.

He grunted, and watched as her hands tore a piece of her long shirt, and tried to wipe the blood away. "Why are you helping me?" He asked, softly.

She lifted her eyes, and sighed. "Because you need it," She answered, softly.

He sighed, and grunted lowly as she pressed hard.

"I'm sorry, but you're bleeding worse." She remarked, pressing the cloth to his side.

He grimaced, and watched her face fill with concern. "I'm Oliver." He whispered, thinking it would take his mind off the pain.

She smiled, and tilted her head to the side. "Nice to meet you, Oliver," She returned, pleasantly.

He smiled, despite the predicament they were in, and nodded. "You too, Felicity," He returned, groaning. "Why are you here?" He asked, lifting his eyes to hers.

She sighed, and turned her head to the side to see if anyone was behind her. "Fyers kidnapped me, thinking I would help him." She answered, shaking her head.

"Why?" He asked with a shiver as her hands tended to his wounds as best she could.

"Because I'm a tech nerd," She answered, shrugging her shoulders.

He nodded, and groaned as she pressed against one of his wounds once again.

"I'm sorry." She remarked, shaking her head. "It's just, you bleeding." She added, placing her hand on his chest.

He chuckled, and shook his head. "I don't need to be told that." He whispered, watching her smile.

Footsteps could be heard outside the tent. Felicity stiffened, and he watched as fear crept on her face.

"Felicity, go," He whispered, holding her eyes.

She sighed, and stepped back. "I'll come back if I can." She replied, heading out the back of the tent.

Oliver groaned as his torturer came back inside. Another round, it seemed was in the books for him.

**~X~**

He had escaped, returned, and captured again all in the next few days, and it had proved to be fruitless for him. He had returned for the man who had saved him, and for some reason he thought he might be able to save her, but he couldn't find her in time.

Oliver sat in the cage, and groaned as it swayed back and forth. He lifted his eyes to find Yao Fei standing before him with a soft look in his eyes. He wanted to know the truth. He wanted to know why. After everything, was he working for them?

Yao Fei didn't say a word, only placed a cup of water on the cage, and walked away; hating that he couldn't help the boy.

Oliver groaned, and kicked the can to the ground.

"What did the can ever do to you?"

He lifted his eyes, and sighed, as he saw her approached, quietly. "Felicity," He whispered, moving to side up.

She smiled, and grasped the cage. "Oliver, you should have stayed away." She whispered, shaking her head, her face turning to a solemn expression. "They'll kill you." She added, tears springing to her eyes.

He shook his head, and sighed. "My family probably thinks I am, why not make it true?" He asked, sarcastically.

Felicity shook her head, and reached through bars, trying to reach him. "No, you can't give up." She replied, shaking her head.

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Then get me out of here." He whispered, watching fear reach her eyes.

"I can't." She whispered, shaking her head. "I want to." She added, sincerely.

He sighed, and closed his eyes. "Sure," He whispered, though he knew that she did.

She sighed, and placed her forehead on one of the bars. "If you get a chance, run, Oliver, and don't look back." She whispered, feeling a hand touch hers on the bars.

She smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. "Remember," She whispered, holding his as she stepped back, her heart pounding in her chest.

He felt his hand tingle as it had touched hers, and he his heart beat hard in his chest. Something in her eyes made him want to protect her, even though he was horrible at that kind of protection, but something about her called to him. "What's your last name?" He asked, watching her smile.

"Smoak," She answered, after a moment. "Felicity Smoak," She added, watching him smile.

"I'm Oliver Queen." He whispered in return, softly.

Felicity smiled, and felt a shiver run through her body. "I better get back before they realize I'm gone." She returned, softly. "Remember what I said, Oliver. Run and don't look back." She stated, firmly, shaking her head.

Oliver swallowed, and slowly nodded, though a part of him knew he wasn't going to follow through with that promise. He was horrible at keeping promises, and this was definitely one he wasn't going to follow.

**~X~**

He returned for her days later, and for Yao Fei, and fought his way to get to her.

Holding her hand, he guided her through the firefight, trying their best not to get shot. They had lost Yao Fei on the way for reasons they had yet to know, but had gained a friend in one Slade Wilson.

Felicity sat on the other side of Slade, and helped to hold him, even though it wasn't necessary as Oliver dug the bullet out of his shoulder.

She walked to the doorway of the broken plane as Oliver and Slade discussed what they were going to do now.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked, standing next to her.

Felicity slowly nodded. "Yeah," She remarked, folding her arms over her chest. "I told you not to come back for me, Oliver." She stated, shaking her head.

Oliver bowed his head, and sighed. "I couldn't leave you back there, Felicity." He replied, watching her shake her head once again.

"You put yourself in more danger by bringing me here." She replied, softly, shakily.

Oliver turned his head to find Slade listening, though he was pretending not to. "Why?" He asked, after a moment.

"Because what Fyers is planning, he can't complete without me, and he will stop at nothing to get me back." She whispered, tears appearing in her eyes.

Oliver sighed, and shook his head. "What is he planning?" He asked, watching her slowly turn to face him.

"He wants to shoot some plane down using a missile system I designed, and one that only I have the codes for." She stated, shaking her head.

Oliver closed his eyes.

"Oh, Oliver, I'm so sorry." Felicity whispered, shaking her head, and turning from him.

"What does he want with Yao Fei?" Slade asked, stepping towards him.

Felicity sniffed, and bowed her head. "He wants to use Yao Fei as a scapegoat, and then he plans to kill him." She whispered, lowering her eyes.

"What does he have on Yao Fei?" Oliver asked, for some reason knowing that Yao Fei would never do what Fyers is wanted him to do.

She sighed, and lowered her head. "His daughter," She answered, begrudgingly.

Slade groaned, and closed his eyes, as he turned around.

Oliver shook his head, and bowed his head after a moment.

Felicity bit her bottom lip, and started out of the plane, only to have a hand stop her. She turned her head, and sighed as he found Oliver holding her arm with his hand.

"We'll figure something out to stop this." He whispered, firmly.

She moved her eyes to Slade, who was staring at the young man with new recognition, and watched him nod in approval. Sighing, she slowly nodded. "Alright," She whispered, not fully understanding why she trusted him or even believed him, but she did, and it was enough for her.

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**I know I'm uploading this a little early, but as I said, I'm in such a terrific mood, I decided to upload early!**

**I hope you enjoyed their first meeting!**

**Next Chapter: Present: Settling in**

**(Refer to the first chapter's AN if you are confused!)**

**Until Next Time...**


	3. Settling In

**As promised, here is the next chapter for today!**

**I am still amazed at how many of you are enjoying this fic! It makes me smile until it hurts! THANK YOU!**

**Also, this chapter has a slight M in it! Hope you like!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

**~Present~**

Felicity groaned as she glanced over the computers. "This is killing me, Oliver." She stated, turning to look at him as he climbed the salmon ladder.

He groaned, and jumped down, planting his feet on the ground. He smiled as he approached her. "What is killing you?" He asked, brushing his right hand over her cheek.

She sighed, and motioned to the computers to her left. "Look at them." She stated, watching him smile wider. "They are in need of a complete overhaul, and look," She began, picking up a string of wires sticking out the side. "They are going to burn out the second we do any hard core searching." She added, with a pout on her face. "This… hurts my soul." She finished, feeling his arms wrap around her waist.

He placed a kiss on her head, and smiled. "Well, as soon as we can, we'll get an update." He whispered, feeling her sag against his chest.

She hummed, and tilted her head to look up at him. "With faster searching protocols?" She asked, hopefully.

He chuckled, and nodded. "Anything you want." He whispered, causing her to turn and wrap her arms around his neck.

"Oliver," She whispered, searching his eyes. "You are amazing." She added, softly.

He smiled, and bent his head to brush his lips across hers. "So are you." He whispered, kissing her once again.

She hummed, and smiled as he pulled back. "You're sweaty." She stated, wrinkling her nose.

He chuckled, and stepped away. "You never minded on the island." He stated, backing away.

She threw him a soft glare, and smiled. "That's because we didn't have a shower." She stated, shaking her head.

He smiled, and shook his head. He didn't say a word as he walked away from her, towards the makeshift shower he had built in the building.

Felicity groaned, and turned to face her computers. "Don't worry, mommy will fix you." She whispered, patting the tops of each screen.

**~XXX~**

She had come to a decision.

She couldn't stand Laurel Lance. Not only did Laurel wish Oliver had died instead of her sister, but she had the gall to assume Oliver was still hung up on her.

Even after Tommy had told her that Oliver was attached to Felicity, for reasons he wasn't completely sure of, and yet Laurel still thought that Oliver was after her in a sense.

Felicity knew how much Laurel had meant to Oliver. In fact she had been the one he talked to about his love for the Lance girl, that was until…

She shook her head, and bit her bottom lip. No use digging up the horrible past, even if it ended with love.

She closed her eyes, and bowed her head. Oliver had gone out to meet a few people, and she had stayed in the mansion, though she knew he would return soon.

"Are you alright, Felicity?"

She opened her eyes, and turned around to send a faint smile towards Thea Queen. Since returning with Oliver, Felicity had grown accustomed to the young Queen, and had actually thought she could be friends with her. Nodding her head, she bit her bottom lip. "I'm fine." She replied, smiling once more.

Thea shook her head, and entered the room Felicity was staying in for the moment, even though she would sneak into Oliver's room during the night. She wasn't use to sleeping alone, not after five years.

"Something is bothering you." Thea remarked, coming closer, watching the girl, carefully.

Felicity shrugged her shoulders. "Why do you think something is wrong?" She asked, nonchalantly.

Thea pursed her lips together, and nodded her head. "Well, because after Ollie left you've been in here, like you're lost." She stated, folding her arms over her chest.

Felicity bowed her head, and let out a slow sigh. "Let's just say that after five years with someone, you tend to feel lonely when they're not there." She replied, with a half-smile, as she sat down on the couch.

Thea smiled, and nodded. "You love my brother a lot, don't you?" She asked, after a moment.

Felicity smiled, and a blush appeared on her cheeks. She didn't have to say a word. It was written all over her face.

Thea smiled, and motioned to sit down on the small couch in Felicity's room. "There was a time when I thought that Laurel was going to be his one and only." She began, watching Felicity squirm, slightly. "But, when he came back with you…" She paused, smiling. "Ollie loves you, Felicity, and whatever he went through on the island, I'm glad that he had you." She stated, nodding her head.

Felicity bowed her head, and nervously rung her hands together. She knew what Thea was saying was true, but her heart still tugged in her chest.

"Ollie may have been a tad…reckless five years ago, but, now…" Thea remarked, bowing her head. "He's changed, Felicity, and I think, in some ways, for the better." She added, smiling, lightly.

Felicity nodded, and returned her smile. "What happened to the girl Oliver was worried about when we got back?" She asked, watching Thea shrug.

"She just felt like some girl talk." Thea remarked, shrugging her shoulders. "You looked like you could use it."

Felicity smiled, and nodded. "Thanks." She remarked, leaning back in the couch.

Thea smiled, and tilted her head to the side. "Felicity," She began, her tone serious, as her eyes turned worrisome. "What exactly happened to my brother on the island?" She asked, softly.

Felicity swallowed, and closed her eyes. "Nothing he wants to remember." She answered, after a moment.

Thea read the sadness in her voice, and read in-between the lines. "I've seen his scars, Felicity, but he won't tell me." She whispered, softly.

Felicity gazed at the young Queen, and sighed. "Thea, what happened to us on the island is something that we both would like to forget." She began, firmly, yet gently.

"You went through the same as my brother?" Thea asked, curious, but Felicity read the sympathy in her voice.

"Not exactly the same, but it was enough." She answered, lifting her hand to her neck where the scar from the burn resided.

"I'm so sorry, Felicity." Thea whispered, reaching her hand to touch the blonde girl.

Felicity nodded, and grasped Thea's hand, lightly. "One day, I might tell you all about it." She stated, smiling.

Thea smiled, and nodded. "At least my brother has someone to talk to, and so do you." She whispered feeling partially satisfied.

Felicity smiled, and nodded. "Thank you, Thea."

Thea squeezed her hand, and stood up from the couch. "Anytime," She remarked, moving away from Felicity. She paused at the doorframe, and turned to face the blonde girl. "I always wanted a sister." She added, smiling gently, before leaving the room.

**~XXX~**

Felicity groaned as she stepped out of the shower in the house, and carefully wrapped her towel around her body.

She moved towards the mirror, and was thankful that it was fogged up for the moment. She leaned forward to place her hands on the top of the sink counter, and slowly shook her head.

She felt him enter the bathroom, and smiled. "Didn't your mother ever teach you to knock?" She asked, turning to look into his eyes.

Oliver smiled, and let his eyes move over her body with a warm gaze that made her shiver. "It's not like I haven't seen it before." He whispered, leaning forward.

She shook her head, and tilted her head up to catch his lips with hers. "How did it go today?" She asked, when he pulled back.

He sighed, and bowed his head. "Let's just say that Laurel has gotten in too deep." He answered in a whisper.

She sighed, and placed her hands on his chest. "I take it we are going to help her." She remarked, watching Oliver's jaw clench.

"I can't let her get hurt, Felicity." He whispered, brushing his hand over her cheek.

She sighed, and leaned into his hand. "I know you can't." She whispered, searching his eyes.

He sighed, and placed his forehead on hers, wrapping his right hand around her neck. Lifting his head, he kissed her forehead, tenderly, letting his eyes focus on the reflection in the mirror.

From where her hair ended and the towel began, he saw the scars he remembered so well, on her back, and his heart pulled in his chest.

"I'm alright, Oliver." She whispered, letting her fingernails bite lightly into his chest.

He sighed, and pulled back to gaze into her eyes. "You shouldn't have gotten hurt to begin with." He whispered, shaking his head.

She lifted her right hand, and touched his face. "You couldn't have stopped it, Oliver." She whispered, holding his eyes.

He closed his eyes on the pain, and pulled her into his embrace. "It nearly killed me when it happened." He whispered, squeezing her lightly.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, and held him in return. "I know." She whispered, placing her head on his chest.

He sighed, and kissed her head. "If anything were to happen to you," He whispered, voicing his fears.

She pulled back, and searched his eyes. "We knew the risks, Oliver, and I'm okay with that." She stated, letting a small smile appear on her face. "Besides, I can take care of myself, should I need to." She added, watching his eyes gleam with remembrance.

"I know you can." He whispered, brushing his hand over her face.

They remained silent for a little longer, searching each other's eyes, and reveling in the closeness of each other.

Oliver bent his head, and brushed his lips over hers, longing for the contact and comfort she could bring. It was a soft touch, but as his arms encircled her, and brought her closer to his body and her arms around his neck, the softness turned into a passionate embrace.

Their mouths roamed over each other as their kiss deepened, and neither said a word as Felicity's towel fell in a white heap around her feet.

His lips moved forcibly away from her mouth, and trailed open mouthed kisses down her throat, to the base of her collarbone. She let out a breathy sigh, and felt her body being lifted in the air.

Her lips brushed over his neck, and slowly his lips found hers, and sent shivers through both of their bodies.

Gently, he laid her down on her bed, and hovered over her. With a smile on his face, he kissed her, brushing his left pointer finger across her skin, before standing up, and removed his clothes.

She opened her arms to him, as if it was the most natural reaction between them, and opened her mouth in a sweet tantalizing kiss that rocked them both.

Pulling the covers back, Oliver wrapped the sheets around them, and was thankful that his mother, Walter, and Thea were out for the evening. There was work he had to do, but for the moment, all he could think about was the blonde woman beneath his body, sending him on a whirlwind of pleasure.

He touched her, caressed her, kissed her, and loved her for the next hour, and when she was ready, joined with her.

They moaned as they rocked together, loving the feel of their bodies sliding together as if it was meant to be.

Felicity bit her bottom lip, and arched underneath him, grateful for the privacy they had for the moment.

She felt him speed up his thrusts, and she couldn't hold back any longer. With her nails biting into his shoulders, she came with a force that shook her as her legs wrapped around his waist, taking him further in.

He felt her shake, and shiver, and at the force of her movements, he lifted his head, and gazed down into her eyes. With a thrust that made her come once again, he joined her in the oblivion of ecstasy.

Kissing her lips, he collapsed on top of her, and sighed as he finally rolled off her. He hated sliding out of her, but loved the feel of her body sliding next to him with her head on his shoulder, her breath on his chest, and her hand on his torso.

Sliding his left arm around her body, he held her closer to him, and kissed the top of her head.

"I swear it gets better every time." She whispered, tracing his scars with her finger, as he did the same on her back.

He chuckled, and placed his right hand underneath her chin, and lifted her face to his. "It's even better in a bed." He added, smiling.

She leaned her face up, and kissed his lips. "Definitely," She remarked, pulling back. "Although, that time in the plane was special," She added, biting her bottom lip.

Oliver smiled, and chuckled, as he rolled them over, to where he was on top, and gazed down into her eyes. "Our first time," He whispered, brushing his hand over her face. "Will always be special, and memorable." He whispered, searching her eyes.

She smiled, and brushed her left hand over his face. "Do you mean it?" She asked, holding his eyes.

He smiled, and nodded. "That was the day I realized I was hopelessly and desperately in love with you, Felicity." He whispered, watching her face brighten at his words.

"Oh, Oliver," She whispered, bringing his head down to brush her lips over his.

He deepened the kiss, and rolled them over until she was on top. She pulled up, and gazed down at him with a bright smile on her face, a smile only he could bring out. "I love you." She whispered, in a moment that was sure to end soon.

He smiled, and brought her head down, and kissed her with a loving passion he never knew he had until her.

Her phone dinged in the middle of their passionate love, and she moaned as she separated her lips from his, and rolled over to grasp the phone from the nightstand. She sighed, and turned her head.

"We need to go." She stated, showing him what the alarm read.

He smiled, and nodded, caressing her face with his right hand. "Time to go to work," He whispered, leaning forward to kiss her lips, gently.

She smiled as he climbed out of bed in all his glory, and watched him walk around as if it didn't faze him. She brought her knees up to her chest, and watched as he slipped on his jeans, fastened them quickly.

Oliver chuckled, and moved towards her. Grasping her left hand, he brought it to his lips, and slowly lifted her out of the bed, with the sheet wrapped securely around her body. "You are so beautiful, Felicity." He whispered, searching her eyes.

She blushed, and stepped into his embrace for a brief moment. "You make me feel it." She whispered, lifting her head to kiss his lips.

He sighed, and stepped back. "I'll meet you in my room in five minutes." He remarked, backing away, holding her hands until he couldn't any longer, and left the room.

Felicity smiled as the door closed behind him, and moved her eyes towards the bed. It was definitely better in a bed, but anywhere with Oliver was perfect for her.

She closed her eyes, and lifted her right hand to her neck, feeling the scar. She swallowed, and shook her head. No good, dragging up bad memories, not anymore.

She was safe, in love, and happy.

And nothing was going to take that away from her.

**~X~**

"Do you think he'll do it?" She asked, turning in her chair, as Oliver came into the room.

He sighed, and shook his head. "I hope so." He answered, moving towards her as she stood up, and stepped into his embrace.

"Tommy wants to do a welcome home party for you." She remarked, softly.

He stiffened under her touch, and closed his eyes. "I know." He whispered, holding her closer to him.

"She's going to be there, isn't she?" She asked, lifting her head to look at him.

Oliver sighed, and slowly shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." He answered, softly. "I do know that I have the perfect place to hold the party, and continue our work." He remarked, watching her eyes light up with a mischievous light.

"Oh, do tell." She whispered, watching him smile.

He chuckled, and bent his head. "Now, where would the surprise be if I told?" He asked, brushing his lips over hers.

She laughed, and held him close, briefly returning his kiss. "We should get back." She whispered, against his lips.

He sighed, and nodded. "We should." He whispered, kissing her once again.

She pulled back, and placed her hands on his chest. "Oliver," She stated, watching him smile and nod.

"Let me change, and then we'll go." He said, kissing her forehead, briefly before walking away.

She wrapped her arms around her person, and slowly let her eyes drift to the bow on the table. Walking towards it, she lifted it in her hands, and picked up an arrow.

Placing the arrow on the string, she pulled back, and aimed at the target on the wall. Breathing in and out, she focused on her goal, and released the arrow.

She smiled as it hit almost dead center, and bowed her head.

"I almost forgotten you know how to shoot." He stated, walking up behind her.

Felicity smiled, and placed the treasured bow on the table. "Well, I had an excellent teacher." She remarked, turning to face him.

He smiled, and wrapped his arms around her. "I wonder who that could be." He said, feigning oblivious.

She shook her head, and bit her bottom lip. "I don't know. Some nut with a bow, who thought I needed to learn." She stated, stepping back, and took off running as Oliver took off after her.

Both laughing along the way.

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**I have read the concerns about Oliver sleeping with other women, and I'll answer the concerns with this: He will not! :) Hope that satisfies! :)**

**Let me know which was your favorite scene, and what you would like to see further on in this story, such as Felicity shooting a bow or what have you, and I'll do my best to incorporate it into the story!**

**Next Chapter: Five years Earlier: Getting to know you**

**Until Next Time...**


	4. Five Years Earlier: Getting to Know You

**I got a little behind in my updating, because this past week I had two exams, and they took up most of my time. Sorry about that!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! YOU GUYS STILL AMAZE ME!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

**~Five Years Earlier~**

"Who is she?" Felicity asked, watching Oliver take a picture out for the second time in two hours.

Oliver sighed, and lifted his eyes to her, before shaking his head. "Someone I left behind." He answered, placing the picture back in his wallet, and in his pocket. He sighed, and placed his arms on his knees.

She nodded, and turned her head to stare out the opening of the plane. Rain beat down over their heads, filling the silence that threatened to encompass them.

Slade had left a few minutes before to get provisions or something, leaving the two young people alone for a little while.

"What about you? Any family?" Oliver asked, after a moment. "Anyone special you left behind?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders.

She sighed, and closed her eyes. "My dad left when I was five, and my mom…" She trailed off, shaking her head. "Let's just say she's not exactly mother material." She added, watching the rain hit the ground outside.

Oliver nodded, slowly, and sighed. "I'm sorry."

She shrugged, and sniffed. "It's nothing." She returned, though her voice cracked, slightly.

His eyes narrowed, slightly, knowing there was something else she wasn't telling him. "Felicity," He called, watching the tears fall down her face. "Felicity," He whispered, standing up, and walked towards her.

She shook her head, and moved away from him, but his hand on her back, caused her to fall back into his embrace.

Oliver felt his emotions strangle his throat as he held her, and slowly rocked her. "It's going to be okay." He whispered, though he knew this wasn't.

Felicity relaxed in his arms, and slowly pulled back. "You don't have to lie to me." She remarked, shaking her head.

Oliver swallowed, and lifted his left hand to wipe away her tears. "Felicity, I promise, we'll get through this." He stated, staring in her eyes.

She nodded, and sighed. Lifting her hands, she wiped her face, wiping the residual tears from her cheeks.

"What did you do before Fyers brought you here?" Oliver asked, breaking the silence.

Felicity smiled, and bowed her head, before lifting it with a small laugh. "I was working for a private company, as head of the IT department." She answered, nodding her head.

He smiled, and nodded. "I can see that." He remarked, turning his head to look out the opening.

She studied his face, and saw the sorrow of the past cross his face. "Something's bothering you." She stated, causing him to turn his head away from her, and slowly bowed it. "You think we won't get out of here, don't you?" She asked, concluding what she read on his face.

He swallowed, and slowly turned to gaze into her eyes. Inside their eyes, something happened.

Something that had Oliver wondering how it would be if she had been the one he had left behind. It was strange, he had only known her for a few days, and now, he was imagining her back home, waiting on him to return, instead of Laurel.

With a slight blush, tinging her cheeks, she turned her gaze away, focusing once again on the rain falling from the sky.

It was only the beginning.

**~XXX~**

Felicity crossed her arms over her chest, and shook her head. "You two are going to get yourselves killed if you continue to do this." She stated, from the doorway of the plane.

Slade smirked, and slowly turned to face her. "What would you have us do, little girl?" He asked, folding his arms over his chest.

She rolled her eyes. "Not get killed." She answered, shaking her head.

Oliver smirked, and dipped his head, before turning his head to watch Slade's reaction.

Slade stepped towards her, and his smile faded, slightly. "Do you want to get off this island?" He asked, studying Felicity's resilience.

She nodded, and lifted her chin. "Of course I do, but going back to Fyers camp would not be the best idea, especially since he will stop at nothing to get me back." She stated, shaking her head.

Slade narrowed his eyes, and slowly nodded. "Which is why, you will be staying here." He stated, firmly.

Felicity opened her mouth to speak, but Slade glared at her, forcing her to close her mouth, and keep the words inside.

Slade nodded, and turned to his head to motion for Oliver to follow him out of the plane.

Oliver nodded, and followed Slade towards the door. Her hand touched his chest, stopping him, and Oliver lowered his eyes. Searching her eyes, he found a strength he never experienced before in his life.

Felicity licked her lips, and her nails bit into his chest. "Be careful." She whispered, softly, emotionally.

Oliver nodded, and grasped her hand with his left, giving it a soft squeeze before leaving the plane, and her, behind.

**~XXX~**

They had rescued Yao Fei's daughter, a young woman named Shado, and in an instant, Felicity had found a sister.

Shado smiled as she entered the plane, though her eyes were full of sadness. Nodding her head, she turned her gaze to Slade, and with a bow of her head, she approached Felicity.

"You are the one who protected me." She remarked, firmly.

Felicity swallowed, and slowly nodded. "I am." She returned, much to the shock of the two men.

Shado smiled, and bowed her head. "I owe you my thanks, Ms. Smoak." She replied, in gratitude.

Felicity nodded, and sighed. "All I did was to stay his hand." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

Shado shook her head. "You did more than that, Ms. Smoak." She returned, smiling, lightly.

Felicity bowed her head. "I'm sorry I couldn't do the same for your father." She added, after a moment.

Shado smiled faintly, and placed her right hand over her heart. "You saved me, that is enough." She remarked, softly.

No other words were spoken; none were needed, as Shado moved over to where Slade was laying out the map, and stood next to him.

Oliver moved to her side, and nodded. "You saved her life?" He asked, lowly.

Felicity nodded, and folded her arms over her chest. "I…uh…stopped Wintergreen from killing her when she fought against him." She answered, bowing her head.

Oliver smiled, and nodded.

There was more to Felicity than met the eyes, and something wanted him to know everything.

**~XXX~**

"You have completely lost your mind!" Felicity shouted, throwing her hands out. "Not only did you take me from him, but you stole the one thing that was just as desired!" She continued, pointing her finger at Oliver, and then glaring at Slade.

Oliver sighed, and focused his gaze on her. Her blue-green eyes flashed with anger, and something in his heart tugged in his chest.

"It was necessary, Felicity." Shado replied, stepping closer to the young woman.

Felicity scoffed, and turned away from them. "You have stepped into a hornet's nest." She muttered, shaking her head, before walking out of the plane.

Shado sighed, and placed her hand on Oliver's forearm. "Speak to her." She whispered, feeling Slade come up behind her.

Oliver nodded, and followed Felicity out of the plane. His eyes roamed over the area, and he swallowed as he saw her a few feet away. "Felicity," He called, moving towards her.

Her back stiffened at the sound of her name on his lips, hiding the fact that his voice calling her name sent warm feelings running through her body. "Leave me alone, Oliver." She returned, shaking her head.

He sighed, and approached her, stopping just a foot behind her. "Talk to me, Felicity." He whispered, shaking his head.

She sighed, and rubbed her nose with her right hand. "What's there to talk about?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders.

He sighed, and stepped around to face her. His eyes focused on hers, and saw the fear in her eyes. "Hey," He whispered, placing his hands on her upper arms. "Everything is going to be alright." He added, holding her eyes.

"How do you know, Oliver?" She asked, leaning her head forward.

He shook his head. "I don't." He answered, after a moment. "But I do know that we need to stand strong, and survive, and what we took was the only way to ensure our survival." He added, firmly.

She closed her eyes. "No, Oliver," She whispered, opening her eyes. "Stealing that chip, with the program I designed," She began, shaking her head, and slowly backed away from his hands. "Sealed your death warrant."

Oliver shook his head, and reached for her arm. "Felicity, we can fight him." He stated, strongly.

She scoffed, and turned around to face him. "Yes, and you can die." She stated, just as strong, tears forming in her eyes.

He swallowed, and stepped towards her. "Felicity, Shado and Slade have started to train me."

"Training isn't the same as actually fighting, Oliver." She interrupted, her body shaking with fear.

"I know that, but if I'm going to survive on this island, I need to do this." He whispered, stopping a foot away from her.

She sniffed, and closed her eyes, bowing her head. "I'm not saying you shouldn't, Oliver," She began, lifting her head to catch his eyes. "I'm just saying, I…can't…" She trailed off, covering her mouth with her right hand. The words she wanted to say stuck in her throat, and as much as she wanted to, she couldn't get them out.

Oliver smiled, and lifted his left hand to touch her right arm. "You won't lose me, Felicity." He stated, shaking his head, voicing the fear, and understanding it as he read it in her eyes.

She nodded, and in an instant, she was in his arms.

Holding her close to his body, Oliver closed his eyes, and realized, that while Slade and Shado were his friends, Felicity was much more than that.

She was his best friend, and he didn't want to lose her too.

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**A question was asked about how often I update, well, here is the thing...I update as often as I can. Sometimes it takes me awhile because I'm in college, and it takes up most of my time, but for this story, I will try to update very often, at least once a week, so...**

**Also, I will be doing the past/present thing regularly. I hope that's okay. Think of it like the show, if that helps.**

**I have gotten a few recommendations or suggestions for this story, and I love them all. (Baby Olicity, everyone?) Not saying that it will be added in here, but I'm not saying it won't be... lol!**

**Next Chapter: Present: Frustration**

**Until Next Time...**


	5. Frustration and Memories

**I had intended for this to be longer, but it didn't work out that way. I hope you like it anyway.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH! :)**

**Please remember to review at the end! ;)**

* * *

She hated crowds. She loathed them. She wasn't a crowd person, and it showed as she stood in front of the mirror in her room, and took in the simple dress Thea had helped pick out.

Tonight, she was going out with Oliver to a club that Tommy had wanted them to go to. Though tonight, she had wanted to stay at home, she didn't want to leave Oliver's side.

"Felicity,"

She closed her eyes, and slowly turned around to face him. "I know." She stated, shifting aimlessly on her feet.

Oliver swallowed, as he took in her perfect form, easily seen through the skin tight dress, and approached her like a predator coming to a prey. "You look…"

"Like a slut." She interrupted, with a grimace on her face. The dress was above the knee, pink, and semi-strapless. This was not the kind of dress she was used to, even before the island.

He smiled, and shook his head, as his right hand lifted to touch her face. "I was going to say breathtaking." He whispered, searching her eyes.

Felicity rolled her eyes, but a small smile formed on her lips. "This dress is not my style, Oliver." She stated, stepping back to turn to the mirror. "I shouldn't have let Thea pick it out." She groaned, shaking her head.

Oliver chuckled, and placed his hands on her upper arms, aligning her back against his front. "It may not be your style, Felicity, but it looks delicious on you." He muttered, lowly in her ear.

She shivered at the tone in his voice, and leaned back. "Why should we even go out, this has this effect on you?" She whispered, lifting her left hand to caress the back of his head.

He chuckled, and nibbled her jaw, as his hands moved to her stomach. "Because Tommy is waiting," He whispered, though the pain in his voice told her that he wanted to stay to.

She hummed, and turned her face to capture his lips with hers. "Tommy can wait." She heard him say as their mouths moved over each other in reckless passion.

"Oliver, Felicity, are you guys ready, yet?"

They broke apart, and turned to find Tommy stepping into the doorframe, with a smile on his face. His smile widened as he took in the couples swollen lips, and Felicity's blush on her cheeks. "Am I interrupting something?" He asked, motioning to the couple.

Oliver swallowed, and held Felicity securely to his side. He didn't say a word, but the look on his face said it all, and Tommy smiled even brighter.

"You know if you didn't want to go out tonight, you could have just said." Tommy stated, motioning to Felicity.

Oliver glanced to Felicity, and watched her smile. "No, it'll do us good to go out for a few hours." He remarked, nodding his head with her slowly nodded, keeping up the charade.

Tommy shrugged, and smiled. "Alright, but fair warning, the party may be intense." He stated, regretfully.

Felicity, remembering Oliver's explanation for Tommy's idea of a party, nodded. "I know, Oliver told me." She returned, narrowing her eyes up at her love.

Tommy smiled at the honest expression on Oliver's face as he looked down at Felicity. "Well, then, don't say I didn't warn you." He stated, turning to walk out of the room.

Felicity groaned, lowly, and shook her head. "Is she going to be there?" She asked, firmly.

Oliver sighed, and squeezed her side. "We'll see." He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"Can I change, then?" She asked, motioning to the dress, which she despised, despite his reaction.

Oliver chuckled, and nodded. "Want me to help?" He asked, causing her to blush.

"Only if you behave yourself." She answered, kissing his lips, quickly.

He chuckled, as his fingers unzipped her dress, and she grabbed a gold and black dress from the bed, and quickly rushed into the bathroom to change. He moved to the door, and watched her slide the other dress off, and slipped the other one on, causing him to swallow as her body came into view in front of his eyes.

"Oliver," She called, moving her blonde hair from the back.

He smiled, and stepped into the bathroom. Holding the bottom of the zipper in one hand, he slowly pulled the zipper up, lightly brushing his fingers against her skin. He lifted his eyes to the mirror, and smiled at her reaction, with her eyes closed, and her bottom lip in between her teeth.

He reached the top with the zipper, and pulled her hair back, and watched it fall down her back. "You look gorgeous." He whispered, against her ear.

She shivered, and opened her eyes. "It's more me." She whispered, breathlessly.

He nodded, rubbing his hands over her arms, and pulled her against the front of his body. "Definitely," He muttered, sending shivers down her spine. "We better go." He remarked, after a moment, and stepped back, only to wrap his arm around her waist, leading her out of the bathroom, stopping momentarily to change here shoes. "Ready?" He asked, brushing his hand over her face.

Felicity nodded, smiled, and wrapped her arm around his waist as they walked out of the room, following Tommy to the party.

**~XXX~**

The party wasn't too bad, even though it wasn't Felicity's thing, and it wasn't Oliver's anymore, but he was good at making it like old times.

She leaned into his side, as they walked through the crowd, towards the bar, and stopped while he ordered a drink for them both.

"Oliver,"

Felicity felt his hand squeeze hers, and slowly turned around to find the face that the voice came with. Felicity lifted her eyes to Oliver's face, and leaned into him, giving him support.

"Laurel," He remarked, nodding his head. "What are you doing here?" He asked, politely.

Laurel smiled, though it seemed forced. "Even lawyers need to take a break every now and then." She answered, shifting her gaze to Felicity. "You must be Felicity." She remarked, moving her eyes up and down, gauging the other woman.

Felicity nodded, and smiled. "It's nice to meet you." She stated, politely.

Laurel nodded, and turned her attention back to Oliver. "Tommy told me you were thinking of opening a bar." She stated, watching Oliver nod. "Well, you sure know your way around them." She added, loosely.

Oliver sent her a tight smile, and nodded. "Well, I've got to do something." He stated, holding Felicity close to him.

Laurel nodded, just as Tommy walked towards them. "I better be going." She stated, backing away, and headed towards the other side of the room.

Felicity sagged against him, and lifted her face to Oliver. "That went well." She stated, smiling, lightly.

He nodded, and kissed the top of her forehead. "Yeah," He whispered, lowering his eyes to his watch. "It's almost time." He added, huskily.

Felicity nodded, and walked with him towards the exit. They stopped, and she placed her hand on his chest. "Be careful." She whispered, while her eyes held his.

He smiled, and brushed his lips over hers. "Always." He whispered, before walking away from her.

She sighed, and wrapped her arms around her body.

Now was where everything began.

**~XXX~**

Felicity had almost bit through her lip with worry as she shifted on her feet, and frowned as she saw Laurel heading straight towards her.

"You look worried." Laurel remarked, casually as she stopped in front of the blonde girl.

Felicity shrugged her shoulders. "I just don't like parties." She stated, shaking her head.

Laurel nodded, and sighed. "Well, you better get used to it. Ollie loves his parties." She stated, shaking her head.

Felicity bit her tongue, and held in her words. "Perhaps he's changed." She remarked, firmly.

Laurel turned her gaze to Felicity, and narrowed her gaze. "Perhaps, but I wouldn't count on it." She stated, lowly. "He will never change, not even after surviving on an island for five years." She added, with a scoff.

Felicity clenched her jaw. "You have no idea what we went through on that island, so don't you dare presume that it didn't change him." She remarked, loudly, her anger hitting a boil. "It changed him more than you will ever know." She paused, stepping away from a stunned Laurel. "By the way," She stopped turning to face Laurel. "He's name is Oliver, not Ollie."

As she walked away, Laurel swallowed. Perhaps Tommy was right, Oliver was over her, and had moved on with one fiery Felicity Smoak.

**~XXX~**

Felicity fumed as she paced in the back room, hating that she had let her anger get the better of her, and that she had let it out on Laurel. Shaking her head, she growled.

"Felicity,"

She paused, turning to find Oliver standing in front of her in his green leather. She jerked her head, and folded her arms over her chest. "How did it go?" She asked, her anger still evident in her voice.

He sighed, and stepped towards her. "He had called the police, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle." He answered, lifting his leather covered right hand to her face. "Are you alright?" He asked, searching her eyes.

She scoffed, and shook her head. "That's an understatement." She answered, backing away. "You better get changed." She stated, picking up his duffel bag, and handed it to him.

Oliver shook his head, and reached for her. "Felicity," He whispered, catching her eyes with his.

She lifted her eyes to his, and bit her bottom lip. "I had a…small confrontation with Laurel, and it wasn't very pleasant." She stated, after a moment.

Oliver tilted his head to the side, and sighed. "How small?" He asked, softly.

She shrugged her shoulders, and sighed. "Small." She answered, watching him smile, slightly.

He nodded, and cupped her cheek. "As long as you're alright, that's all that matters." He remarked, softly.

She smiled, and lifted her head to kiss his lips, gently. "She's lucky I didn't toss her on the ground." She muttered against his lips, causing him to chuckle against her lips.

"I believe you." He stated, wrapping his arm around her, walking to a small room so he could change.

She nodded, and moved her eyes over his suit. "Leather looks good on you. Did I mention I have a thing for men in leather?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

He let out a small laugh, and shook his head. "Wait for me out here." He requested, stepping into the closet.

Felicity bit her lip, and shook her head as she watched him close the door. "Oh, yeah, definitely have a thing." She muttered, smiling when he laughed inside the closet.

**~XXX~**

After the party was finished, Felicity staggered up the stairs towards her room, and slipped off her heels along the way. The rest of the night had been uneventful, and frankly, she was relieved.

Oliver had stayed for a few moments downstairs to talk with Diggle, who was not thrilled when Oliver had escaped his charge earlier this afternoon.

She smiled, and shook her head, as she unzipped her dress, remembering the feel of his fingers at her back, earlier. Taking off the remainder of her clothes, she slipped on the small nightgown, Thea had thought to give her, and made a note to go shopping soon.

Finishing up, she walked into the room, and climbed into bed. She wasn't sure when Oliver would be done, so there was no time like now to check on her systems.

Pulling out her tablet, she pulled up a page that had been secured for her eyes only. Staring at the page, she felt tears burn her eyes.

Lost in her memories, she didn't hear the door open and close, or hear his footsteps as he approached her. She did feel him as he sat down next to her, and pulled the tablet from her hands, and into his arms.

"Why did you pull it up?" He asked, lowly, wiping her tears.

She shook her head, and lowered her eyes to the tablet. "I…"

He nodded, and pulled her into his arms. "I'm here."

She nodded, placed her head on his shoulder, and cried.

As he held her, his eyes drifted to the screen, and he sighed. Glowing on the screen was a simple picture.

A picture of a past he wished they could forget. A life they could have had, but had been destroyed by a countless act, a picture of a woman with a bright smile and a swollen stomach, a picture of Felicity.

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**I know the confrontation wasn't what you expected, and frankly I wasn't expecting it either, but it is what it is, and besides, I have something else in mind for Laurel and Felicity later that you all will LOVE! Maybe...**

**I know the ending was sad, but I have a plan, and I hope you all will stick with me throughout it all!**

**Next Chapter: Five years Earlier: Save Me**

**Until Next Time...**


	6. Five Years Earlier: Save Me

**I know, but the semester has been winding down, and everything has becoming due, not to mention that Finals are this week, so that has been taken up most of my time.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

**This chapter will answer a few questions, and raise some more, but no worries, there will be more chapters with answers coming soon.**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

**~Five Years Earlier~**

Felicity sighed as she cradled the chip in her hands, and shook her head. They were stupid in thinking that this was going to work.

"You haven't told him, have you?" Shado began, stepping up beside the young blonde.

"Told who what?" Felicity asked, turning her head to glance at Shado before focusing forward.

"The real reason you were taken, and why, besides your tech skills." Shado answered, softly.

Felicity inhaled deeply, and shook her head. "Oliver doesn't need to know, and neither does Slade." She stated, knowing if the reason came out, it spout out trouble for them all.

Shado read the despair in Felicity's voice, and bowed her head. "He will find out the truth, sooner or later, Felicity, and when he learns you kept it from him…"

Felicity turned her head, and the despair read in her eyes.

Shado smiled. "You're falling for him, aren't you?" She asked, though it was read as a statement.

Felicity sniffed, and jerked her head around to face the front. "How did you know? About me?" She asked, after a moment, avoiding the subject.

Shado nodded, understanding why she avoided it. "My father knows yours, through… connections." She remarked, softly.

Felicity scoffed, and shook her head. "I bet I know what kind." She returned, shaking her head once more.

"Felicity, Fyers will stop at nothing to get the daughter of the most feared man in the world, but I promise you, he will not get his hands on you again." Shado vowed, vehemently.

Felicity turned her gaze to the woman beside her, and swallowed. "Thank you."

Shado nodded, and lifted her eyes with a smile. "Talk to him, if not about your father, then…tell him how you feel. This mission is dangerous, and who knows what the outcome will be." She whispered, placing a comforting hand on Felicity's arm, before moving away towards the plane where Slade was waiting.

Felicity swallowed, and turned her gaze to Oliver, who smiled as he approached her. "Hey," She whispered, as he stopped in front of her.

He smiled, and nodded. "Hey,"

She swallowed, and bowed her head, clutching the chip in her hands. "Leaving soon?" She asked, avoiding his eyes.

After being in his company for two weeks, she had grown attached to him. She knew Shado's question was right on the money. She was falling in love with Oliver, and she couldn't stop.

Oliver read her distress in her movements. Stepping towards her, he lifted his left hand to her face, and gently cupped it. "What's wrong?" He asked in a low tone.

She shook her head, and inhaled deeply. "There is something you need to know, about me…about the real reason I was brought here." She remarked, after a moment.

Oliver's eyes narrowed, lightly, and his head tilted to the side. "What is it?" He asked, searching her eyes.

She swallowed, and opened her mouth, but just when she about to say a word, an explosion happened about a mile from them.

She heard Shado and Slade running towards them, with Slade motioning to Oliver, and Shado grasping Felicity's arm.

Slade glanced over his shoulder to Shado, and nodded towards Felicity. "Watch over her." He ordered, and one look in his eyes told Felicity al she needed to know.

Slade knew the truth.

**~XXX~**

Felicity paced back and forth in the clearing, and bit her bottom lip. Oliver and Slade should have been back by now, which is why she asked Shado to look for them, against the older woman's wishes, but she had overruled her, but not by much.

She wrapped her arms around her body, and lifted her head to the sky. She needed to know he was okay. If nothing else, if Slade had been killed, she wanted Oliver to live.

It was selfish, she knew, but Oliver had become her best friend, and her whole world in only a matter of a few weeks.

Hearing hurried footsteps; she turned, and sighed as Shado entered the small clearing. She gauged the expression on the other woman's face, and her heart dropped.

"Fyers got them. It had been a trap." Shado stated, shaking her head.

Felicity shook her head, and nearly collapsed on the ground, as her knees fell underneath her. Shado reached for her, just before she hit the ground, and shook her head.

Felicity shook her head, and tried to straighten up, but Shado had a firm hold on her. "We need to go after them." She stated, shaking her head.

Shado shook her head. "No, you need to rest, Felicity, besides, that's just what Fyers wants."

Felicity shook her head, pushing away from the older woman. "I'm going after them, Shado, and I don't care about the consequences." She stated, running away from the clearing towards where her heart was leading her.

**~XXX~**

Oliver groaned as his arms stretched upward, and pulled the skin of his chest, where the cut from moments before was opening wider, and bleeding worse.

"Ah, Mr. Queen, how nice of you to drop in once again?" Fyers stated as he entered the tent. "I would have thought that you would have died by now, but your resilience to live, is…" He paused, smirking. "Astounding."

Oliver groaned, and pulled at the bounds on his hands. "What do you want?" He asked, his voice semi-strong.

Fyers smiled, and stepped towards him. "Where is she?"

Oliver swallowed, and shook his head. "I don't know who you're talking about." He stated, firmly.

Fyers chuckled, darkly, and leaned forward. "I think we both know that you do, I can see it in your eyes when she was mentioned." He remarked, lightly. "Besides, we both know you are a horrible liar."

Oliver swallowed, and opened his mouth to say something when someone called Fyers. He sagged, slightly when Fyers left the tent, and closed his eyes. He wondered for a brief moment where Slade was, and then wondered if he was ever going to get out of this alive.

**~XXX~**

Fyers stepped into the tent, and smiled, brightly at the two men holding a blonde upset Felicity in their arms.

"Well, well, the prodigal prisoner returns." He stated, leaning back against the desk.

Felicity growled, and jerked in the grips of the men. "I came back, willingly, Fyers, let them go." She stated, shaking her head.

He pursed his lips, and shook his head. "I don't think so, you see, as long as they are out there, then you will leave again, so, I think I'll just keep you three under lock and key until I can figure out what to do with you." He stated, folding his arms over his chest. "I find it fascinating that you would bargain for the lives of two men you've only met a few weeks ago." He paused, and clicked his tongue against the roof of his tongue. "Your father would be so disappointed in you."

She lifted her head higher, and jutted her chin forward. "My father believed in the strength in family, which is something you would never understand." She stated, firmly.

Fyers pursed his lips, and shook his head. "I doubt it." He began, straightening up. "Take her to Oliver's tent, and string her up with him." He stated, glancing to her with a cold, hard stare, before lifting his gaze. "You know what to do."

**~XXX~**

Felicity lifted her gaze to Oliver's anger filled gaze as he struggled to free himself to reach her. The sound of the whip resounded in her ears, before the end of it hit the skin of her back.

She bit her lip, and closed her eyes tighter. The pain in Oliver's eyes hurt words than the pain in her back.

A few more strikes, and she bit her tongue, tasting blood as she did so. Finally she opened her eyes, and found Oliver's eyes fill with unshed tears.

She sighed with mild relief as the man finally left the tent, and she let the tears fall.

"Felicity…"

She opened her eyes, and focused on him. "I'll be alright." She whispered, though at the moment she didn't feel like it.

Oliver shook his head, and strained against the binds around his wrists. "Why did you come?" He asked, his voice shaking as he spoke.

She shook her head, and bowed it. "I couldn't let you or Slade get killed over me." She stated, shaking her head once again.

Oliver shook his head. "Felicity,"

She smiled, weakly at him, and sighed. "I've had worse." She stated, though it was only partially true. Nobody had ever whipped her before, mainly because all she had to say was her name, and people cringed away.

Oliver smirked, but he didn't believe her. "Where's Shado?" He asked, watching her smile, lightly.

"Getting Slade." She answered, softly, watching him nod. "She didn't know they were going to do this." She added, as his eyes filled with anger.

Oliver shook his head. "I should have stopped them." He stated, hating himself.

She shook her head, motioning to his hands. "It's alright, Oliver." She whispered, softly.

He closed his eyes, and felt a hand on his wrists a few moments later. Opening his eyes, he found Slade cutting him lose with a bloodied eye, and a cold expression on his face.

Shifting his gaze, he found Shado gently cutting Felicity down. Shaking his head, he rushed towards her, and picked her up before Shado could help, and held Felicity close.

"I've got her, let's go." He stated, firmly.

Slade smirked, and motioned for Shado to follow him. Turning his head, he watched for only a second as Oliver carried Felicity with ease that amazed him.

The once weak willed Oliver Queen was now becoming a stronger man, and it was because of the woman in his arms.

Slade nodded, and left the tent with the others following closely.

**~XXX~**

Felicity winced as Oliver touched the wounds on her back. She clutched the shirt against her chest, and closed her eyes.

"Sorry," Oliver whispered, tending to her wounds.

She shook her head. "It's alright." She remarked, bowing her head.

"Why did you come after us, really?" He asked, after a moment.

She sighed, and closed her eyes. "I told you."

He shook his head, as he dropped his hands, and surveyed his work, as she turned around to face him. "The truth, please, Felicity." He whispered, searching her eyes.

She sighed, and lowered her eyes. "One thing my father always stressed to me when I was a kid, was Family was the most important thing in your life. Granted, he left when I was five, but still, that piece of advice has always stayed with me." She answered, after a moment. Lifting her eyes to his, he read the strength he never realized she possessed. "You are my family, Oliver, and nobody messes with my family."

He held her eyes, and saw what she said was the truth. Knowing there was something else to her tale, he pushed it aside, and knew there was something he needed…no wanted to do.

Leaning forward, he captured her lips with his, and slowly caressed them with a loving touch. Telling her and realizing himself that she was becoming more than a friend, and it was something he was sure would change his life from that moment on.

Something that scared him in more ways than one, but for some reason he knew he was ready.

Because he was falling in love with her, and at that moment it was enough.

**~XXX~**

Felicity touched her lips in the darkness of the plane, and smiled against her hand. After bandaging her back, they had walked back to the plane, but didn't say a word to the others about what they had done. After all, it was just a kiss.

A wonderful kiss.

But just a kiss just the same.

She found his body silhouette in the darkness, and watched him.

Closing her eyes, she thought about her father, and what Fyers had said. "Save me, Oliver." She whispered, lowly with no one hearing her. "Save me from him."

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**I became inspired after 3x20, but 3x21 nearly killed me, and this weeks episode is going to do me in, and may I say...the Felicity haters are getting on my nerves!**

**I have never seen so many people say that Felicity needs to be killed off in the entire time I've been watching Arrow! It's like they don't understand she's the only one who can "see" him, and makes him smile, and humanizes him, in my opinion!**

**Also, (SPOILER!) I firmly believe that she is going to be the one to save him from himself in the ones to come, if not her, than Diggle will aide her!**

**OLICITY RULES!**

**Sorry, had to say that!**

**Next Chapter: Present-Reveal and Help**

**Until Next Time...**


	7. Reveal and Help

**It's been a while, but frankly, I've been strung out with personal matters, and other stories, so...**

**This chapter will answer a few questions, I hope, and I hope that it doesn't confuse any of you, but sometimes I can do that. Sorry, ahead of time.**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Felicity sighed as she sat up in her bed, and looked around the room. Throwing back the covers, she swung her legs over the side, and slowly stood up. Her mind drifted to the night before, remembering the incident between them.

Sighing, her eyes drifted to the tablet on the nightstand, and she sat down on the bed once again.

"Felicity,"

She closed her eyes, and bowed her head. She felt the bed tilt as he sat down beside her. "I'm sorry, Oliver." She whispered, shaking her head.

He sighed, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "It wasn't your fault, Felicity." He returned, holding her close.

She sighed, and laid her head on his shoulder. "I know. I just wish…" She began, trailing off.

He turned his body to face her, and cupped her cheek, to bring it up to gaze into her eyes. "Felicity, it's done. There's nothing to be done by second guessing ourselves over what has been done." He whispered, holding her eyes. "Isn't that what you always tell me?" He asked, watching her eyes shine with happiness.

"I do." She returned, watching him smile.

"Then, let it go." He responded, firmly.

"Do you miss her?" She asked, watching him smile with tears in his eyes.

"Every day, but when I see you, I see her, and I see the reason why I fight." He answered, watching her smile. "To protect you and us," He added in a low whisper.

"I love you, Oliver." She whispered, searching his eyes.

"I love you, Felicity." He returned, leaning forward to kiss her lips, lovingly.

They pulled back, and Felicity placed her forehead on his. "What are we going to do today?" She asked, rubbing her forehead against his, as she changed the subject.

He smiled, and pulled her into his lap. "Well, I was going to see someone tonight." He remarked, cryptically.

She sighed, and tilted her head to the side. "Uh huh, and is this person dangerous?" She asked, though the sparkle in her eyes told him, she was teasing.

He shrugged his shoulders, and pursed his lips. "Not really." He remarked, watching her glare at him.

"Oliver…" She remarked, watching him smile, lovingly at her.

"Don't worry, Felicity, I'll be extra careful." He stated, watching her smile, and nod.

"See that you do." She stated, placing her hand on his chest for a gentle shove.

He chuckled, and grasped her hand. In one quick movement, he had her flat on her back with her eyes sparkling as she laughed.

He laughed with her as he watched her. Moving his left hand down, he caressed her hip, and moved up to her stomach. Feeling her shiver underneath his touch made him smile.

"You love having that effect on me, don't you?" She asked, teasingly, though her breathe was short as she panted.

He smiled, and brushed his lips over hers. "I love any effect I have on you." He whispered, in a sultry tone.

She giggled, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "As I recall, you weren't too thrilled when I fought you." She stated, watching him dip his head as he remembered the day.

"What was I supposed to do?" He asked, bending down to kiss her cheek. "Let you surrender yourself instead?" He asked, seriously.

She sighed, and lifted her right leg to rub against his jean clad leg. "I was trying to save you, Oliver." She whispered, moaning as he nibbled on her ear.

He smiled, and lifted his head to gaze into her eyes. "You already saved me, Felicity." He remarked, brushing his right hand over her face, though he was resting his body mass on his right arm.

She smiled, and brushed her right hand over his face. "And you saved me." She returned, watching him smile.

"And I'd do it again." He whispered, bending down to kiss her lips.

She sighed as he pulled up. "And I'd do the same for you again." She vowed, returning his smile.

He bent his head, and brushed his lips over hers, and opened her mouth as he showered her with the love and passion that they both held for each other.

Arching her hips underneath his, she trailed her hands down his back, lightly scraping his skin with her short nails, and grasped his buttocks.

His lips moved to her neck, and with open mouthed kisses, he lightly sucked on the skin of her throat.

She moaned, and felt his hands push up her nightgown, until she was almost bare beneath him. Moving her hands the front of his jeans, she unfastened them, and, with Oliver's help, pushed them off his legs.

She smiled as he came into contact with her wet heat, and let out a moan when he made complete contact.

Lifting her arms over her head, she smiled as he pulled the gown completely off her body, and let it fall to the side of the bed.

His hands moved over her bare skin, sending shivers through her body, making them both smile at the feel.

Bending over, his lips caressed hers, and gently, he rolled them over to where she was straddling him. They broke contact, as Oliver sat up, and kissed her breasts, each one with a tender touch, and a light nibble.

Felicity's head fell back, slightly as his love was expressed with each touch of his lips, and caress of his hands.

She needed him. She needed him completely.

Pushing him back, she caressed his face, as positioned her heat over him, and slowly came down on him. They both let out low groans of satisfaction at the contact, and in slow movements Felicity began to rock her hips forward, letting him take her completely.

His hands caressed her sides and back, as he kissed her with tenderness, and love as their hips rocked together.

Felicity moaned into his mouth as they continued to move, and her heart pounded in her ears. Her hips rolled, and lifted before coming down completely on him.

Their lips tore apart, as his moved to her ear, and his hand moved her blonde hair away from ear. "Felicity," He whispered, letting out a small groan, before flipping them over, gently.

Lifting his head he gazed into her eyes as he rocked within her, pushing further and further, causing her to bit her lip, and then let out a cry.

He smiled as she came undone underneath him, and he knew this was the most beautiful sight he would ever see, with one exception.

Her hands gripped his shoulders, and held on, arching underneath his body.

He groaned, and arched his hips down finding the completion that only she could bring. As he let go, his vision blackened, only for an instant, and he collapsed on top of her, before rolling off to her side.

She smiled, as she cuddled into his side. "Well, that happened," She remarked after they had calmed down, though her voice was still breathless.

He chuckled, and nodded. "Yeah," He returned, lifting his right hand to wipe his face.

She smiled, and placed her hand on his chest, gently tracing the scars on his chest, and moved to the tattoo on his left shoulder.

His hand caught hers, and lifted it to his lips. "We need to get ready." He whispered, turning his head to look at her.

She smiled, snuggling closer. "Would you be terribly offended if I said I wanted to stay here with you holding me?" She asked, watching him smile.

"No, because I want the same thing," He returned, bending his head to capture her lips with his.

She giggled, and felt her back get pushed into the mattress once again. She could definitely get used to this.

**~XXX~**

Her heart froze for a second when she called his name through the intercom, and no answer came. She shook her head, and pulled out her cellphone.

Just as she dialed the number, she heard a crash behind her. Swallowing, she locked her phone, and rushed towards him.

"Oliver!" She cried, placing her hand on his chest, as she tried to steady him.

"Felicity…" He groaned, staggering. "The herbs…"

She nodded, and helped him to the table, before rushing towards the chest, and pulled out the herbs. Quickly taking them out, she rushed to his side, and held them out, noticing his blood was covering his hands, and the bullet on the table.

She shook her head, and closed her eyes. She hated seeing him hurt, and it killed her that he was suffering.

He groaned, and staggered against her. "I need to lie down." He whispered, before nearly collapsing.

She groaned, and lifted him as best as she could, and helped him on the table. Placing her hand on his face, she turned and placed the bullet on a small tray before turning back to him. Pulling a blanket over his body, she smiled, faintly, as he drifted off to sleep, and let the herbs work against the poison.

Tears filled her eyes, and she shook her head. She knew what she was getting into when she agreed to come home with him, but still the pain of seeing the man she loved hurt. Hurt her worse than anything she ever endured at the hands of her father's men.

Shaking her head, she took the bullet, and began to work.

**~XXX~**

She had her hands covering her face when she heard him moan, and slowly she stood up, and then rushed to his side when he attempted to sit up.

"Whoa there partner." She stated, causing him to smirk at her words.

"I'm fine, Felicity." He muttered, watching her shake her head. "Did you analyze it?" He asked, turning his head to look at her.

She sighed, and nodded. "What do you think?" She asked, rhetorically.

He chuckled, and lifted his left hand to her face. "Are you alright?" He asked, stroking her face.

She leaned into his hand, and shook her head. "The man I love was poisoned by one of the most deadly poisons on earth, so no I'm alright." She paused, holding his eyes. "I'm angry."

He sighed, and pulled her head closer to his, and placed his forehead on hers. "I'm here, Felicity." He whispered, trying to calm her down.

She nodded, and leaned into his side as much as she could. "I can't lose you, Oliver." She stated, feeling his lips on her forehead.

"You won't, Felicity." He remarked, strongly.

She sighed, and pulled back. "It was curare." She stated, after a moment. "I already ran it through the database, and found only one hit man who uses it in bullets." She paused, swallowing hard.

His brow furrowed as he waited, recognizing the look on her face. "Felicity," He began, watching her face harden.

"It's Deadshot." She stated, backing away from him.

He swallowed, and carefully slide off the table, and approached her. "Are you sure?" He asked, watching her turn to face him.

"Of course, I'm sure, Oliver." She stated, shaking her head. "I ran the M.O. three times and it all comes out to him." She added, closing her eyes.

He reached for her, and firmly, pulled her into his arms. "We'll get him, Felicity." He remarked, feeling her head nod up and down.

"I know, just please be careful." She whispered, against his chest.

He sighed, and tightened his hold, knowing how she felt about losing someone she loved. Bending his head, he kissed the top, and sighed as she relaxed. Closing his eyes, he promised to his soul that he would do everything in his power to make sure that she wouldn't get hurt.

"You know what I have to do know, don't you?" He asked, after a moment.

She sighed, and nodded, pulling her head back to lift her gaze to his. "I'm going with you." She stated, firmly.

He began to shake his head, but she stilled his movement.

"I'm going, Oliver." She stated, backing away. "I'll just have to change." She added, heading to the back.

Oliver sighed, and closed his eyes. This was not what he had promised.

**~XXX~**

Two days later, Felicity swallowed as he stopped outside the building, and closed her eyes.

"Felicity, you don't have to go with me." He remarked, shaking his head.

She sighed, and bowed her head. "I have to, Oliver." She stated, lifting her head.

He reached for her hand, and squeezed it, gently. "Stay close." He stated, watching her smile, though it didn't reach her eyes. "Let's go."

They entered the building, holding each other's hands, and with ease practiced, they let go, and Felicity walked two steps behind Oliver.

The exchange was going off smoothly, as Oliver showed off his captain mark, until Alexei turned his gaze to Felicity, and she felt her world shift, slightly.

"We usually don't make deals or discuss business in front of women." He stated, coldly.

Oliver swallowed, and lifted his hand behind him, feeling Felicity grasp his hand with hers. "You will discuss it with my wife." He stated, as the men stepped back, except for Alexei

"What is her name? It must be verified." He stated, as Felicity lifted her head higher, and squeezed his hand for a brief moment.

"Felicity," She stated, in a semi-cold tone. "My last name needs not be spoken."

Alexei bowed his head, and stepped back. "We'll need to verify. Procedure, you understand." He remarked, as Oliver nodded his head, and backed up, slightly. "If you are not who you say you are…"Alexei began, with a cold smile.

Oliver nodded, and turned around, with Felicity walking by his side.

As they made it to the car, Felicity sagged in her seat. As Oliver cranked up the car, and drove away. "You know what this means, don't you?" He asked, after a moment.

Felicity nodded, and sighed. "I do." She remarked, turning her head to look at him. "He was going to find out sooner or later, Oliver." She added, as he nodded, and reached for her hand. "By the way…wife?" She asked, lifting her brows. "I thought you didn't want people to know." She stated, watching him smirk.

"They already know, Felicity. It's not like it's a secret from them." He remarked, lifting her hand to his lips, as they continued to drive.

She let out a small laugh, and shook her head. "Your mom is going to flip when she finds out."

He laughed, and shook his head. Leave it to Felicity to make him smile.

**~XXX~**

"When are you going to tell him?" Felicity asked, gripping the desk, later that night.

He sighed, and shook his head. "I don't know." He answered, bringing her closer to his side.

She sighed, and leaned into him. "He needs to know, Oliver." She replied, softly, yet firmly. "You know he does."

He nodded, and lowered his eyes to hers. "I know, and he will." He returned, lifting his hand to her face. "I just don't know when."

She nodded, and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "I hope so." She whispered, laying her head on his shoulder.

He sighed, and kissed the top of her head. What would he do without her?

**~XXX~**

They entered the same building as the day before with Felicity holding his hand, and their faces devoid of emotion for the moment.

As Alexei turned around, his face fell, and slight fear flashed over his face, before he moved towards them.

"Ah, Captain, so glad you could make it." He began, shifting his eyes to Felicity for a brief moment, before focusing on Oliver. "You should be pleased that your identity has been verified," He paused, glancing towards Felicity. "Both of yours," He added, with a respectful bow of his head to Felicity, who returned it.

Oliver nodded, and waited until Alexei began speaking. Getting the information he needed, Oliver nodded, and was about to turn away when Alexei called out to him.

Both turning, Alexei stepped closer to them, and warily glanced to Felicity. "Anatoly spoke highly of you, Captain, and of you as well, Felicity." He remarked, with respect.

Oliver nodded. "He should. I saved his life." He remarked, stiffly.

Alexei nodded, and smiled. "He said." He answered, moving his eyes to Felicity. "He wanted you to know that he expects a reply soon, Felicity." He added, watching Felicity's reaction closely.

Felicity nodded, and lowered her eyes. "He will receive one." She returned, firmly.

Alexei bowed his head, and smiled, warmly. "I shall tell him." He remarked, turning to walk away.

Felicity sighed, and held onto Oliver's hand as they walked out of the building.

As they made it to the car, Oliver placed his hand on her back. "Are you alright?" He asked, opening the door for her.

She nodded, and sighed. "I will be, when we get out of here." She answered, lifting her eyes to his.

He nodded, and closed the door behind her, before walking around the car, and drove away.

**~XXX~**

This wasn't how she had wanted him to find out, and from the look on Oliver's face, this wasn't the way he wanted to let him know either.

As Diggle finally woke up, Oliver felt Felicity's hand intertwine with his, and they prepared for the blow that was sure to come from the man they knew had to know the truth.

The whole truth.

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**Okay, yes, I threw the marriage out there, but there is a reason! Sorry it wasn't brought up earlier, but it was kinda hinted at earlier, if you look closely.**

**Also, did any of you guess Felicity's secret? More answers to come!**

**Next Chapter: Five Years Earlier: Parentage**

**Until Next Time...**


	8. Five Years Earlier: Parentage

**I know, I'm sorry this update is a little late, but I'm taking summer classes, and I've started working, so I barely find time to write, but I'm working on it. :)**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

**Dedicated to Beth0524, who sent encouragement and kind words! THEY MEANT ALOT!**

**I've debated on this chapter of what all to put in here, but frankly, this kept calling to me. I hope you like it.**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

**Five Years Earlier**

Felicity gritted her teeth as she watched as Oliver was thrown to the ground by Slade. It was the fourth time, and though he had lasted longer with each throw, she still hated seeing him being thrown to the ground.

She inhaled deeply as Shado stepped beside her.

"You haven't told him yet, have you?" Shado asked, in a low voice.

Felicity bowed her head, and shook it slowly. "No," She whispered, with a soft tone.

Shado nodded, and watched Oliver block an advance from Slade's right hook. "Slade and I are going to scout the area this afternoon, perhaps you could tell him then." She remarked, firmly.

Felicity swallowed, and turned her head to glance at the other woman. "How can I tell him?" She asked, shaking her head.

Shado smiled, softly, and placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder. "How about start with the truth?" She asked, squeezing the blonde's shoulder, lightly.

Felicity nodded, and sighed. "I'll try." She promised, with a slight smile on her lips.

Shado nodded, and dropped her hand. "Shouldn't you be training as well?" She asked, changing the subject.

Felicity shook her head, and smiled. "I didn't want to hurt them." She joked, watching Shado smile.

"Then train with me." Shado remarked, watching Felicity's eyes brighten at the words.

With a nod of Felicity's head, Shado returned her nod, and stepped back, as Felicity shrugged off her black jacket, which had been acquired from one of their excursions.

Shado nodded, as Felicity planted her feet firmly on the ground, and angled her body. She noticed the boys had stopped with their training, and were focused on them, but she didn't pay them any heed, and neither did Felicity.

With a quick movement, she swung her left arm towards Felicity, and her right did a right hook towards Felicity's face.

It was faster than Oliver and Slade had ever seen, when Felicity ducked the left blow, and blocked the right hook with the force of her hands. She grasped the woman's arm, and slammed her right arm towards Shado's stomach.

Shado flinched, and pushed away from Felicity. With another blow heading towards Felicity's face, she watched as the blonde blocked the advance once again, and did a quick ball changed before doing a quick sweep, and caused Shado to jump quickly, as Felicity jumped to her feet.

Shado smiled, and bowed her head. "You remember much, Ms. Smoak." She remarked, before turning her gaze to a shocked Oliver, and a prideful Slade.

Felicity bowed her head in respect, and panted, slightly. "One doesn't forget the lessons taught or commissioned by one's father." She stated, with a small smile.

Shado nodded, and smiled. "No, one doesn't." She returned, stepping back.

Felicity nodded, and turned her head to glance at Oliver, and found his eyes filling with questions and something else. Something she was sure she was imagining.

Or was she?

**~XXX~**

True to her word, Shado and Slade left the couple alone after they had taken a bite to eat, and Felicity felt her nerves set a blaze at the thought of being alone with Oliver.

It had been four days since the kiss, and since then there had been an understanding between them, an understanding that changed everything between them.

They knew they cared for each other, and it wasn't too hard to figure out that their feelings were running deeper than either one wanted to voice.

Felicity placed her clean tin plate on the box, and slowly turned to find Oliver staring at her with questions in his eyes.

"You might as well ask me." She began, leaning against the box.

Oliver lowered his eyes, and slowly stood up from his seat, and crossed his arms. "Where did you learn how to fight?" He asked, though she knew that was not the question he wanted to ask, but it was a start.

She swallowed, and bowed her head. "My father taught me." She answered after a few breathes.

"The one who left you when you were five," He asked, in a skeptical tone.

She sighed, and lifted her head. "Yeah," She answered, moving her eyes around. "When I was old enough, I found him, and went to him." She paused, with a sigh. "He taught me."

Oliver swallowed, and stepped towards her. "So that's how you learned," He began, watching her nod her head.

"I learned whatever dad would teach me, and whatever his men would, though he objected at first." She remarked, with a soft smile.

He smiled, and let out a breathless laugh. "You persuaded him." He concluded, watching her smile.

"You could say that." She confirmed, remembering the times she had to prove to her father that she as ready and willing to learn.

He smirked, and dipped his head. "He taught you the code too?" He asked, after a moment.

She shook her head. "No, mom gave me the basics, and I taught myself the rest. " She answered, smiling.

He nodded, and lifted his eyes to hers. "Fyers didn't just kidnap you for your tech skills, did he?" He asked, piecing together what he was beginning to suspect.

She swallowed, and slowly shook her head. "No, he didn't." She whispered, softly.

Oliver swallowed, and searched her eyes. "Are you going to tell me?" He asked, watching her swallow.

She closed her eyes, and turned away from him, only to walk towards the empty chair, and sat down. "I was visiting my mom in Vegas, when some men approached me." She began, slowly shaking her head. "I fought them, but they drugged me, and I woke up here." She stated, licking her lips. "Fyers told me that he had heard about me through channels of mercenaries." She remarked, shaking her head. "Apparently, my dad had tried to keep me a secret from his enemies, but they had found out." She added, sighing.

Oliver sighed, and approached her, slowly kneeling down to look into her eyes. "Felicity…" He whispered, brushing his hand over her face.

"Have you heard of the Bratva?" She asked, searching his eyes, knowing that she had to let it all out, so he would know what he was getting into.

His brow furrowed, slowly shaking his head. "No," He began, watching her smile, lightly.

"They are what you might call the Russian form of mafia." She returned, moving her eyes. "My father is the leader of the Bratva." She added, lifting her eyes to his. "His name is Anatoly Knyazev." She paused, liking her lips.

"I thought your last name is Smoak." He remarked, watching her close her eyes for a brief moment.

"Smoak is my mother's maiden name. I took it up after he left us, and kept it for protection." She explained, watching his face. "Oliver, I'm sorry." She whispered, shaking her head. "I'm sorry you got pulled into this."

He smiled, and shook his head. "It doesn't matter, Felicity." He returned, holding her eyes.

She smiled, and leaned into his hand. "I really am sorry, Oliver." She whispered, her eyes conveying her truth.

He nodded, and stroked her face. "I know." He replied, holding her eyes. "Promise me something, Felicity." He said, lowly.

She nodded, and licked her lips. "Anything," She returned, breathlessly, her heart pounding in her chest as she held his eyes.

He leaned forward, allowing their breaths to mingle. "Promise me there will be no more secrets between us." He whispered, fervently.

She smiled, and lifted her left hand to touch his face, brushing his semi-long hair from his face. "I promise." She vowed, as they leaned forward together, for their lips to touch in a soft, yearning kiss.

He smiled against her lips, and placed his forehead against hers. "I'm falling in love with you." He whispered, hearing her breathe hitch.

She pulled back, and searched his eyes. "Oliver," She whispered, seeing his emotion shining through his eyes. Leaning forward, she captured his lips with hers, and showed him just what she wanted to say.

Pulling back, she smiled, brightly. He returned the smile, letting her know that he knew.

Thunder rolled above them, and with one swift movement, Oliver grasped Felicity's waist, and stood up with her body aligning with his.

Their mouths roamed over each other with passion and love. As she pulled back, their foreheads touched, and their breaths mingled once again.

"Slade and Shado should be coming back any moment now." Felicity remarked, after a moment.

Oliver swallowed, and nodded against her forehead. "Yeah," He whispered, huskily.

She smiled, and brushed her left hand over his face. "Hold me." She remarked, watching him smile with emotion.

Taking her into his arms, he held her, content that they had a few moments together.

**~XXX~**

Two days later, their plan to rescue Shado's father didn't go exactly as planned, and for Felicity it was the last draw.

As they had entered the camp, they had found Yao Fei's body; Felicity held Shado as she cried over her father's body, before their presence was known. They had just enough time to leave the tent, but not before Fyers had taken Felicity, in a plan that they never saw coming, which is where they stood now, with Fyers holding Felicity in his arms, as Slade fought Wintergreen, and Shado battled other soldiers, giving Oliver time to find a weapon, and go after Fyers and Felicity.

Oliver positioned his bow towards Fyers, anger and fear filling his soul as he took in the sight before him. Fyers had the gun aimed at Felicity's head, and she couldn't move.

All her training was minimal as Fyers held her close to his body, and though she struggled, she couldn't move an inch.

"Lower your bow, Mr. Queen, before someone gets hurt." Fyers taunted, with a sneer on his face.

Oliver shifted his gaze to Felicity, and in an instant his mind conjured up what life would be like without her.

They had been on the island for near on four months, and he had fallen in love. He wasn't sure when or how, since he had thought he loved Laurel, but this was different.

She was different.

She was light, despite the darkness of her past, which he was beginning to learn, and he didn't want to lose her.

She kept him focused, and all it took was Shado and Slade pushing him to admit that what he was feeling was deeper than anything he had felt previously.

Felicity was his life now, even though they had a ways to go, he wasn't going to let Fyers take her from him.

She was his best friend, and the woman he was falling deeper for with each passing day.

"Let her go, Fyers." Oliver stated with the strongest voice he could manage.

Fyers shook his head, and pushed the gun closer to her head. "Now why would I let my leverage go now." He remarked, shaking his head.

Oliver inhaled deeply, and shook his head. "Because if you don't, then I'll have to shoot you," He stated, watching Fyers chuckle at the words.

"Go ahead, and hit the woman you are infatuated with." Fyers stated, watching Oliver swallow. "You didn't think I knew that you care for her, did you?" He asked in a taunting tone. "I could tell the moment she traded her life for yours weeks ago, and when you refused to give her up." He stated, with a laugh.

Felicity swallowed, and slowly lowered her eyes. She knew what was going to happen. She could see it in his eyes, and at the moment she didn't care.

Lifting her eyes, she gave Oliver the signal, and finding a weak spot, she shifted slightly to the side, and Oliver fired the bow.

Fyers stumbled back, and reached for the arrow, only to have Shado come up behind him, and snap his neck in one swift movement.

"That was for my father." She stated, as Fyer's body fell to the ground, lifeless.

Felicity staggered, to her feet, and rushed towards Oliver, as he dropped his bow, and gathered her in his arms.

"I thought…" He whispered, holding her close.

She nodded against his shoulder, and sniffed as the tears built up in her eyes. "I know so did I," She whispered, tearfully.

He pulled back, and placed his forehead on hers.

At that moment, Oliver Queen knew one thing.

His love for Laurel Lance was nothing compared to the love he was feeling for the blonde in his arms: Felicity Smoak Knyazev.

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**I hope you all liked the little surprise! I wanted, at first to drag it out, but that didn't fit into the plans I have for this story!**

**Also, how did you all like that Shado got her revenge! I had wanted her to be the one to kill Fyers in the show, instead of Oliver, but it was what it was.**

**Also (I know too many alsos!), I had wanted them to have a slow build, but Olicity had a different idea, but no worries, they still have a ways to go.**

**Next chapter will be up later this week, hopefully!**

**Next Chapter: Present: Decisions and Contact.**

**Until Next Time...**


	9. Decisions and Contact

**I know, it's been a few months since I updated, but I've kinda had a hectic life recently, and with hardly any time to write in this story.**

**Also, the ending kinda jumped out at me, but most of you had already guessed it, but I'm still iffy on it. Hope you enjoy it nonetheless!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

**~~Present~~**

Diggle stared in disbelief as Felicity finally took a deep breath after finishing her tale. He couldn't believe his ears. He just couldn't.

He knew since the first moment he met Oliver and Felicity that something was up with them, but this…

Lowering his eyes, his mind replayed everything that had transpired for the past few weeks, slowly realizing that it all made since now. The disappearances… The worry... Everything…

Slowly, lifting his eyes upward, he studied the couple in front of him.

"I think he's in shock." Felicity whispered, leaning into Oliver's side.

Oliver lowered his eyes to her, and then lifted his eyes to Diggle's. "I know it's a lot to take in, Dig." He stated, lifting his free right hand.

Diggle nodded, and gripped the side of the table. "So you're the vigilante…" He whispered, after a moment.

Oliver nodded, and his left hand gripped Felicity's waist, lightly. "I am." He commented, feeling her hand touch his chest.

"And all those times you disappeared…" Diggle remarked, shaking his head. "You're the one who knocked me out at that party." He added, as Oliver bowed his head.

"Look man, I'm sorry about that." Oliver returned, shaking his head. "But at the time, I didn't want you to know."

Felicity nodded, and rolled her eyes. "He's hard headed." She commented, causing Diggle to smile along with Oliver.

"So why tell me now?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders.

Felicity felt Oliver release her waist, and stepped forward. Oliver crossed his arms over his chest, and bowed his head. "Because I need another ally in my fight…" He paused, glancing over his shoulder to Felicity. "Our fight and I want that ally to be you." He added, with Felicity nodding in agreement.

Diggle frowned, and shifted his gaze from Oliver to Felicity. "Why me?" He asked, shaking his head.

Felicity stepped up, and placed her hand on Oliver's back. "Because you are an honorable man, and he needs someone out there to watch his back." She answered for Oliver. "And with your experience, you are the one we need." She added, with a smile.

Diggle shifted his gaze to Oliver, and caught the look in his eyes as he gazed at Felicity. "If I hadn't gotten shot, would you have told me?" He asked, after a moment.

Oliver turned his head to look at his bodyguard and friend. "We would." He answered, with Felicity nodding in agreement. "There's one more thing you need to know." He began, after a moment, glancing at Felicity.

Felicity read his expression, and slowly nodded with her consent. He turned to Diggle, and tilted head towards her. "We're married." He added, as Diggle's eyes widened, and then he let a smile touch his face before he laughed.

"Man and I thought I heard it all today." He stated, shaking his head. "Not that I'm surprised." He added, lifting his hands up before crossing them over his chest.

Felicity shrugged. "No one else knows, and it's better that way." She remarked, firmly.

He lifted his eyes to hers, and nodded, but confusion etched on his face. "Why?" He asked, folding his arms over his chest.

Oliver lowered his eyes, and turned to face his wife, who had lowered her eyes, but despair filled her face. He sighed, and touched her arm, gently. He opened his mouth to answer Diggle's question, but Diggle stopped him.

"Don't worry about it." He remarked, with a soft gaze at Felicity. He gave Oliver a look that told him he needed to tell him later, to which Oliver nodded.

Felicity nodded, and stepped back. "I'll be in the back." She remarked, turning away from them, and headed to the back.

Oliver sighed as she disappeared, and closed his eyes. He bowed his head, and Diggle watched as his shoulders sagged just a little.

"She doesn't like secrets." Oliver remarked, in the silence, hearing the unspoken question.

Diggle moved his eyes to the back room, and then back to Oliver. "And yet she's helping you." He returned, with a slight smile. "It must be love." He added, causing Oliver to smile, and turn his head.

"Sometimes I wonder why, but she never lets me get that far." He stated, with a smile. His smile faded as he turned to face his friend. "I'll understand if you don't want to help, Dig, but Felicity is right. I need someone out there having my back." He added, nodding his head.

Diggle inhaled deeply. He already had his answer when they asked. He knew Oliver, or the vigilante, didn't kill, but he came close a few times, and he knew Oliver was capable of it. Oliver did need someone who could keep him from that darkness in the field, and though Felicity kept him straight with her love, as he had witnessed, she wasn't out in the field, and couldn't control Oliver as he needed.

"You need someone to keep you from going down the dark path, Oliver." He remarked, leaning against the table.

Oliver swallowed and knew he was right. Though Felicity helped, and kept him on a light path, he often felt compelled to give in to the darker urges. "So, does that mean?" He began, but Diggle smirked and shook his head.

"I'll think about it, Oliver, but for the moment," He paused, wincing as he straightened up. "I need to rest, I think." He added, with Oliver nodding in understanding. "See you tomorrow, Oliver." He wished, as he slowly walked out of underground lair.

Oliver nodded, and watched him go. Sighing, he turned around, and headed towards the back. He found her on the makeshift bed they had made for some late nights, and slowly walked towards her.

"He gonna help?" She asked, fiddling with her fingers.

Oliver shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, maybe." He answered, sitting down beside her, and grasping her hands with his.

She nodded, and threaded her fingers with his. "I'm sorry I left." She whispered, feeling his thumb rub the top of her hand.

He smiled and brushed her face with his right hand. "You have nothing to be sorry about, Felicity." He whispered, leaving her to turn her head.

"Did you tell him?" She asked, causing Oliver to shake his head. "Why not?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders. "He'll need to know sometime." She added, as Oliver sighed.

"Yes, he will, but I would rather tell him when you're ready, and we can tell him together." He stated, as she smiled.

"I love you." She whispered, leaning forward to lay her head on his shoulder.

He smiled, and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too." He whispered, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, and held her close. "Did you send the message to Anatoly?" He asked, after a moment.

He felt her stiffen underneath his embrace, and heard her small intake of breathe. "I did." She whispered, low enough for him to hear.

He kissed the top of her head once again, and rubbed her shoulder with his right hand. "He respond, yet?" He asked, after a moment.

Felicity nodded, and straightened up, leaving his arms as she stood up. "He did." She answered, stiffly.

He remained where he was, waiting for her to continue, knowing that she didn't need to be pushed. "Felicity," He whispered, causing her shoulders to fall, and her head to bow.

"I knew it was dangerous when we went to the library two days before we approached the Bratva, and sent the signal to him." She stated, lifting her hand to wipe her face.

He sighed, and lowered his eyes for a second. "Is she safe?" He asked, after a moment, knowing that was what Felicity was worried about.

She nodded, and turned to look at him. "I called. They'll call back in a couple of days." She answered, as Oliver stood up. "Oliver, it's one thing for people to know that we are married, and I'm fine with them knowing that, but if they find out about her…" She began, and he stilled her movements.

He nodded in agreement. "I know, Felicity." He whispered, bowing his head to look into her eyes. "I promised you both when she was born that I would protect you and her, and I won't let anything happen to her." He added, as she nodded her head.

"My father wants to see her." She replied, after a moment.

Oliver stiffened, and slowly shook his head. "He agreed to keep his distance for her safety, and yours." He remarked, as Felicity nodded her head.

"I know, and he'll wait, but…" She began, pausing to bite her lip.

He nodded, and pulled her into his embrace. "I know." He remarked, realizing that they were on a dangerous road.

In the silence of the room, their unspoken worries disappeared, as they held onto each other, both hoping that everything was going to be okay.

**~XXX~**

They sat in the booth of the diner, with Oliver holding Felicity's hand as they smiled to each other, days after they had revealed their secret to Diggle.

The door to the diner opened, and they lifted their eyes to see him walking towards them. Felicity smiled, and nodded towards him, as Oliver just nodded.

"I see you got a new bodyguard." Diggle remarked, as he sat down, motioning to the tall blonde guy close to the door.

Oliver nodded, and sighed. "You didn't have to quit, Dig." He remarked, as Diggle exhaled, slowly.

"I know, but I didn't know what else to do, Oliver." Diggle returned, shaking his head. "I needed to recuperate, and think." He stated, motioning to his shoulder.

Felicity smiled, and leaned forward. "How is it?" She asked, with concern.

Diggle smiled, and nodded. "A little sore, but good," He answered, softly.

Oliver placed his left hand on the table, and fiddled with his fingers. "Did you think about our invitation?" He asked, after a moment.

Diggle cleared his throat and nodded. "I did." He answered, leaning back in the bench, and looked from Felicity to Oliver. "You do need someone out in the field with you, Oliver, and after consideration, I'll be that person." He added, after a brief pause. "On one condition, no more secrets." He concluded as the couple nodded, though he knew there were a few they had to keep to themselves, but he was patient, and they would tell him all they needed to when the time came.

Felicity smiled, and sagged just a little in her seat before squeezing Oliver's hand. "That means so much to us." She remarked, glancing at her husband.

Oliver nodded, and lifted his left hand for Diggle to grasp it. "Thank you, man." He replied, firmly.

Diggle nodded, and watched as Oliver sighed, and moved to stand up. Oliver bent down, and brushed his lips over Felicity's mouth, and brushed his hand over her face. "See you later." He whispered, and Diggle knew what was about to happen. "Get some rest, Dig, and when you're up to it, let us know." He stated, standing up.

The bodyguard who had been assigned to take Diggle's place, stepped forward, and stilled Oliver's movements. "May I ask where you're going, Mr. Queen?" He asked, with a stiff tone.

Oliver sighed, and motioned to the back. "I'm going to the little boy's room." He answered, with a smile, and heard Felicity stifle a laugh.

"Mr. Queen, I've heard about your little dalliances, and I assure you, you are not going to disappear on me." He stated, lifting his head a fraction.

Oliver smirked, and leaned forward. "If you intend to follow me in there, and watch me pee, then go ahead." He stated, watching the bodyguard, shift nervously on his feet.

"I'll wait out here for you, then." The bodyguard remarked, swallowing hard.

Oliver smiled and nodded, before sending a wink to Felicity, and headed into the back.

After a few minutes, Diggle chuckled, and lifted his head to the bodyguard. "Oh, he's long gone by now." He stated, as Felicity nodded, and scooted out of the bench, just as the bodyguard raced to the back.

"I've got to head to the lair, and set up the coms." She whispered, as Diggle helped her stand.

"I'll go with you." He remarked, as Felicity nodded with a smile.

"Thank you." She returned, as they walked out of the diner, leaving a bewildered bodyguard searching every inch of the diner for one Mr. Queen.

**~XXX~**

Felicity sat ringing her hands as the back door opened, and Oliver entered clad in his leather outfit. She stood up, and raced to him, becoming lost in his arms.

"I'm here, Felicity." He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

She nodded, and lifted her face to kiss him with a passion that shook them both. "I just get nervous when shots are fired at you." She remarked, softly.

He smiled, and brushed his hand over her face. "It wasn't anything I couldn't handle." He returned, softly.

She rolled her eyes, and shook her head. "Will there be anything that you can't handle?" She asked, as he chuckled and shook his head.

"There was one thing, but I married her." He answered, as she smiled, brightly, and kissed his lips. "Where's Dig?" He asked, as he looked around.

"I sent him home, when you were on your way back." She answered, rubbing her hands on his chest. "He needed some rest, and there was nothing he could do." She added, as he nodded and hummed, before kissing her once again.

She smiled against his lips, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Who would have thought that I found the love of my life on an island?" She asked, as they held each other.

He chuckled, and squeezed her close to him. "I don't know. I didn't know then either." He whispered, kissing her cheek, before pulling back to look into her eyes.

Just as she was about to say a something in return, the computer dinged in the other room, indicating a com was coming through, and it sent a warm sensation through both of them.

Felicity turned and practically ran into the com room with Oliver right behind her. As she hit the receive button on the computer, a face filled the screen, and Felicity nearly collapsed if not for Oliver holding her up.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

They both smiled, and nodded to the little two year-old on the screen. Felicity smiled, as tears filled her eyes. "Hey, sweet pea, are you alright?" She asked, as the little girl nodded her head, letting her light brown curls bounce on her head, and her blue eyes sparkled with laughter.

"I fine." The little girl nodded, smiling, impishly.

Oliver smiled, and leaned forward, with his hand on Felicity's back. "Are you being good?" He asked, watching the little girl nod her head again.

"I am." She stated, lifting her chin, proudly, showing her version of Felicity.

Felicity smiled, and leaned into Oliver's side. "We'll come to see you soon, sweet pea. Okay?" She remarked, on the verge of tears.

The little girl nodded, and moved her eyes to Oliver. "Is mommy sad?" She asked, as Oliver held his wife close to his side.

"She just misses you, as do I." He answered, his eyes filling with tears.

The little girl nodded, and lowered her eyes. "I miss you too." She whispered, as her eyes filled with tears.

Oliver nodded, and leaned forward to place his hand on the screen, trying to touch his daughter. His daughter reached out at the same time, and smiled. "I love you, Maeve." He whispered, and the little girl nodded.

"I love you too, daddy." She returned, just as the screen went black.

Felicity let out a sob, and collapsed in his arms. "Oliver…" She whispered, holding onto him as tightly as she could.

He understood, and kissed the top of her head. "I know, Felicity, I know." He whispered, rocking her in his arms. "I'm sorry." He added, holding her close.

She shook her head against his leather chest, and lifted it to gaze into his eyes. "Never be sorry for protecting our family, Oliver." She replied, roughly.

He smiled, and kissed her lips in a slow movement, and stepped back. "I'm going to change, and then we'll head home." He said, after a moment.

She nodded, and watched him go. She knew he wouldn't take long, not when he knew that she needed him. Turning her eyes to the computer screen, she smiled. Her daughter was safe, and it was enough to make her fight for the chance to bring her home.

"You'll come home, Maeve." She whispered, just as she felt hands grasping her upper arms. She leaned back against his chest, and felt his cheek rest against her temple.

"That's a promise." He added, kissing her temple, and then escorted her out of the lair, and towards the mansion, they called home.

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**Okay, ya'll have now officially met Oliver and Felicity's daughter! What did you think? Like her? Hate her? Too soon? I would have waited on bringing her in, but Oliver and Felicity demanded that I show them their daughter now. LOL!**

**Next Chapter: Five Years Ago: Loving Dark Nights**

**Until Next Time...**


	10. Five Years Earlier: Loving in the Plane

**Okay, I hate that I have let this story get on the back burner when it comes to updating, but I have pulled up this chapter so many times, and just stared at the blank page, hoping that inspiration would strike. Well, it did, and it came in the form of this week's premiere! (4x10) Loved it, though the ending left me speechless! (For those who have seen it, you know what I mean!)**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

**Five Years Ago…**

Since that eventful day when Fyers held Felicity hostage, Oliver never strayed too far from her side, and she never left his.

They never spoke the words that expressed their longing towards each other. They didn't have to. It was there every time they gazed at each other, and when Oliver would touch her shoulder just to prove that she was there.

They touched without realizing it, and neither said a word as to how they had progressed that far.

Days slipped by, and soon Oliver had counted almost a whole year since being on the island. He had nearly given up being rescued; for fear that it would take him away from his new found family, and her.

"Would you come back with me?" He asked, as they sat near the cliff's edge, gazing at the wide open ocean.

Felicity turned her head, and moved her eyes over his face. His long hair had been bleached by the sun, but still held the dirty blonde look, and his face and body held a glow of a sun child. He was rugged and handsome, and he, in many ways, belonged to her. "Come back where?" She asked, though she knew the answer before she asked.

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Back home, if we ever get off this island, would you come back?" He asked, turning his head to gaze into her eyes.

She swallowed, nervously, and moved her eyes over his, taking in the rugged look of his face. "Why would I?" She asked, wanting the answer that nearly tore her heart from her chest.

He lifted his right hand to her face, and pushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, smiling at the tender movement, and gentleness of the touch. "Because I want you to." He answered, watching her smile, faintly.

She leaned forward, and smiled as her eyes gazed into his. "How will you explain it?" She asked, watching him smile.

He chuckled, and shook his head. "Explain you?" He asked, watching her nod her head. "Felicity, I don't think I could explain you." He stated with a slight smile, causing her to purse her lips and nod in agreement. "But I could say… I love you." He added, his face becoming somber as he watched her reaction.

Felicity felt her heart pound in her chest as his words began to sink into her soul. "Oliver…" She whispered, leaning forward, and brushed her lips over his.

He smiled, and began to deepen the kiss. Their lips moved over each other as they began to succumb to the feelings they knew were building for the past several months.

They pulled apart, and her hand lifted to touch his face. "I love you." She whispered, before falling into his arms as they encircled her and held her close to his body.

Oliver's eyes closed, as he held her, and dipped his head to kiss the top her head, loving the feel of her perfect body against his in another perfect fit.

**~XXX~**

She couldn't stop the laughter as Oliver tried to catch the fish in the stream, and failed every time. Though he had grown in his fighting skills, fishing had yet to become his third nature. Although he had already caught one, but that had been nearly an hour ago, and she was hungry.

"Think you could do better?" He asked, as she covered her mouth with her hand.

She dropped her hand, and slowly stood up, taking a few steps as she waded in the water. "Better than you." She answered, placing her hand on his chest, watching his eyes fade into a warm gaze.

He narrowed his eyes, and handed her the pole, that had become the weapon against the fish, and she smiled as she stepped back, and positioned herself at an angle with the spear aiming down.

She hated killing, and usually Shado or Slade would do the hunting or fishing, but today, they had decided to check out the Fyers old camp, trying to find any remains such as a radio or anything useful, so that left Oliver and Felicity to fend for themselves. Not that they minded, Felicity rather enjoyed spending some time alone with him, and the feeling was mutual.

Oliver folded his arms over his chest, and smirked as he watched her breath in and out, waiting for an unsuspecting fish before she made her blow.

In one swift action, she pierced the water with her spear, and jerked it out of the water with a flaying fish on the end.

She smiled with delight, and bounced in the water as she turned to find Oliver laughing with her.

"Let me guess, your father taught you how to fish." He guessed, watching her smile.

"Russia is known for its ice fishing." She remarked, handing him the spear with the fish. "But that's not the same thing." She added, backing away from him. "One thing my dad taught me was patience. You have to have patience if you want to survive. Never rush anything, or else you will lose." She concluded, spreading her arms outward, with a flare.

He smirked, and moved towards her, as she left the water, and waited for him to join her on the bank.

His arm wrapped around her waist, and she leaned into his side, neither one commenting how it seemed so natural to do so.

They arrived back at the plane, and Felicity watched as Oliver began to clean the two fish they had caught, and Felicity watched with a sparkle in her eyes. "You know one thing I won't miss is the smell of fish or the taste of it." She stated, shaking her head.

He chuckled, and shook his head, slicing some more of the fish. "You and me both." He muttered, lifting his eyes to see her smile even more.

She tilted her head to the side, and licked her lips. "Though, I will miss the way your hands move over them." She remarked, with a longing sigh. "I mean the way you cut them…" She trailed off, realizing she was rambling, but couldn't find the words or strength to stop.

Oliver lifted his eyes, and felt his heart beat and his blood surged as he gazed into her eyes. Laying the knife on the small table, he moved towards her, placing his right hand on her face, and brought her closer to him, until their lips met in a fiery passion.

Felicity melted into his embrace, and her arms encircled his neck, bringing her body closer to his until they appeared to be one.

He lifted her up into his arms, and her legs wrapped around his waist, as he carried her towards the makeshift bed that had been designated as theirs, but until now it had not been christened, not completely.

Oliver's shirt fell to the floor, and her hands moved over his chiseled chest, loving the rock hard formation of his abs underneath her fingers. She smiled, and licked her lips before lifting her arms, allowing him to remove her shirt, which joined his on the floor.

Their lips met once again, and she arched her back, giving him room to unfasten her bra, and remove it from her body. She gasped as her breasts met his chest, and when her back arched, she shivered, as her breasts dragged against his chest.

His lips moved to her neck, brushing against her pulse points, and making her sigh with pleasure.

Her hands threaded through his long locks, and she gently tugged them, letting him know to continue doing whatever he was doing.

Soon, their pants were removed, and nothing was between them as they locked eyes, and slowly, gently, lovingly, they became one.

Felicity felt her body burn with flaming desire as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him further, deeper into her, making them both cry out with pleasure.

Her short nails dug into his shoulders, and he groaned as the pain turned to pleasure, and he couldn't contain the cry of her name on his lips.

He loved her. He had told her, but now, he was showing her. Showing her in the way he was thrusting inside her body with firm, yet gentle movements. He felt her surround him with little to no resistance, and he knew this was the woman he was meant to be with.

She was perfect.

An angel that kept him from falling down the path that carried Slade and Shado. He had learned to fight, but he never killed. He couldn't, not the way they did.

Felicity kept him that way.

He never realized it until now. The only one he would kill for was her, and yet even then, he wasn't sure if he could.

"I wouldn't blame you." She whispered, before letting out a moan.

He lifted his eyes to hers, and knew in that instance that she had sensed what he was thinking, and he smiled.

With a clap surrounding them, they cried out and shuddered as they came together with the thunder rolling over them.

He collapsed on top of her, and as they tried to catch their breath, he held her close to his body.

He felt her hand caress his face, and he lowered his eyes to find her gazing up at him with a content smile on her face. "You deserve better." He whispered, but her fingers touched his lips, silencing him.

"No, I only deserve you." She added, watching him smile, and bend his head to touch her lips with his.

He shook his head, and grasped her fingers with his. "What did I do?" He asked, in a low tone.

She smiled and placed her head on his shoulder. "You loved me."

He smiled, and kissed the top of her head in a tender move, and sighed, content for the first time in months.

Content and loved

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**This wasn't exactly where I wanted to go with this chapter, but this is the way it turned out.**

**Next Chapter: Present: Drugged**

**Until Next Time...**


End file.
